Slipping Secrets
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Fifth story in the Tess and Dean series. All that the boys have worked to get could be disrupted. We begin to find out more about Trin's past which then comes back to haunt them all. Can they save all that they have worked so hard to get?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface: **

_'You know what Sam I'm fed up of this. I'm fed up of this life. Sometimes I feel as though you are stifling me. I need time can you give me that?' _

_She looked up at him. His big hazel eyes showed hurt and confusion but he nodded. 'I'll call you when I'm back at home.' _

_He nodded as he stood aside letting her go. She was angry how could he just stand aside and not fight or ask her to stay. _

_She shook her head "No" she wasn't going to cry in front of him. She kissed his hand as she passed by feeling him respond as she took a deep breath and left. She knew what she had to do and telling Sam the truth wouldn't work._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: **

Trin stared at the small bundle wrapped up in the incubator. As soon as they had taken her into the premature baby unit she hadn't slept for twenty four hours after she had been born.

Sam was asleep next to her. His long body stretched out and his arms folded. She always smiled because although he slept he never really looked comfortable.

Her contractions had started early and their daughter had been born two months premature but she was getting bigger and was now breathing by herself.

The Doctors said it wouldn't be long till she could come home with them. Turning her head away from her daughter she watched Sam sleeping.

He'd been a rock during the birth and had held her hand and coaxed her on. She smiled as she touched his head which was drooping down towards her shoulder and felt him stir, 'Wakey wakey sleepy head.'

He jumped and instantly was on his feet, 'Sam she's fine. She's doing good.'

He rubbed a hand across his face. Like her they both were shattered. He felt like he hadn't slept for a month.

He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

'I thought something had happened then.'

He sat down and stared at Trin she looked tired and her hair was pulled back loosely into a pony tail and some stray ends fluttered around her face but she still looked beautiful, 'Do we have a name yet?' Trin smiled.

They had not decided for definite on a name before she was born but whilst Trin had sat there watching her daughter she realised they could only call her one name.

'I'm still all for Mary like we suggested. I think she suits the name.' Sam smiled and pulled her into a hug.

'Are you sure?' She nodded, 'Mary Winchester unless we are going for a double barrelled name.' She laughed.

'No you're not getting rid of me that easy Winchester.'

They had gotten married. Trin had enjoyed the day just close family and she was still reasonably slim on the wedding photographs.

She wanted their child to be a fully fledged Winchester nothing more and nothing less so the wedding had happened not long after she had announced the pregnancy. She took a deep breath, 'Do you think we should leave?' Sam shrugged.

'I think we need a shower and a change of clothes at least.' Standing they both said goodbye to their daughter. Trin blew a final kiss as they closed the door behind her.

* * *

'Dean you aren't helping grrrr.' Tess grabbed his shirt from the floor, 'You know I've just done a large wash.'

She threw the shirt into the basket, 'God damn men!'

Dean was outside messing with the Impala she knew he was worried about Sam and there was nothing exactly wrong with the car.

The baby arriving early had surprised them all. Tess thought that Dean blamed himself for it. He'd shocked Trin by mentioning a hunt that Sam and him were about to take. Trin hadn't expected Sam to leave so early and a few hours after them discussing it her contractions had started.

Sighing she threw the basket on the floor next to the washing machine. John stared up at her from his high chair his face puckered in a frown of confusion, 'It's ok baby mummy's just a little fed up that's all.' She kissed his face and he smiled and laughed as her hair tickled him.

Dean pushed open the screen door his face was smeared with grease and so were his hands. He pulled off his boots and began to wash his hands in the sink, 'It's a good job I went and took a look.'

'Why's that?' Tess asked her hands on her hips.

Dean noticed she was wearing a tight black t shirt and her tight blue jeans. Her hair was still the same length as before to her chin and her big blue eyes showed interest as she took him in.

'Well she was leaking oil.' He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back he was so beautiful it still hurt when he stared at her the way he was right then.

'You couldn't have that then could you.' He shook his head.

She loved it when he was like a big kid all excited especially when it had taken his mind off of Sam. She watched him as he peeled off his tight grey shirt.

He stood with his back to her she smiled as she stared at the beautiful muscular back and his tight ass. She could watch him for ages she felt the desire burn for him. Her panties were soaked through and crossing her legs didn't help so she stood up and moved into the lounge picking up some of John's toys to calm her down.

Dean shouted from the kitchen, 'I've had a call from Bobby. Someone else has taken the hunt in Arizona so I don't need to worry about going alone or waiting for Sam.'

Tess nodded and as she moved back into the kitchen.

'I could have come with you but what about John.' He smiled at their son sat chewing on some fruit in his chair.

'Well baby its ok I'd rather be here for Sam and Trin.' He threw the cloth into the wash basket and pulled Tess into a hug.

She could smell the oil on his skin as well the deep intoxicating smell of Dean. He looked down into her big blue eyes and smiled.

'They will be fine Dean don't worry.' He kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Trin rubbed her eyes. She doubted she had ever cried so much as she had in the past few days.

Her eyes ached she closed them and rubbed her temples. The shower stall was quiet so she had turned the shower on full blast and cried.

Grabbing the towel she left the bathroom and moved into their bedroom. She missed the weight of her child within her as she thought about it her hand dropped towards her stomach she shook her head to shake away the thoughts.

She dressed quickly wanting to be gone before Sam woke.

Grabbing her bag and her phone she left quickly giving Sam a last look before she closed the door softly behind her. He had fallen asleep as soon as they arrived back she didn't want to wake him.

Tiptoeing down the stairs she left the house quickly hoping not to bump into Tess or Dean as she did so.

* * *

Tess tossed and turned in bed.

_She was in the hospital and near to the rooms were where the premature babies were. She walked through the double doors and saw Trin just in front of her heading towards Mary's room. _

_She shouted out for her to wait but Trin didn't turn around. She walked faster, 'Trin you ok?' She heard Trin talking to someone in the room.  
_  
_**'Leave me alone. Step away from my baby.'**_Tess felt as though she was walking through deep snow she heard another voice.

_**A strange man's speaking calmly, 'Now now Trinity. Stay calm I'm not going to hurt you. Remember I can't leave you alone. Not now I know that you're a mother. You are forgetting who I am Trinity I know you.' **_

_**Tess stood behind Trin and gasped. The man standing in front of Trin opened his eyes and they turned black.  
**_  
Tess started she woke up covered in sweat. Dean's arm was wrapped around her he jumped, 'You ok?' He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Her heart beat faster as she remembered what she had seen.

She wiped the sheen from her face and whispered back, 'Yeah I'm fine. Go back to sleep.' She kissed his arm to show she was ok.

He whispered if you are sure, 'Yeah Dean don't worry just a dream.' He settled back into the pillow and encircled her body.

She couldn't close her eyes without hearing those words, _'I know you.'_

She took a deep but shaky breath and swallowed. Dean's arm felt comforting against her body and she snuggled her body into him.

Just as her breathing and heart beat returned to normal John started whimpering. She pushed Dean's arm off her body and scrambled from the bed.

Carrying John down to the kitchen she passed the window and noticed Trin's car had disappeared. 'Crap looks like Mummy will have to wait and speak to Auntie Trin later.' John smiled up at her chewing on his hand as he did so.

She placed him in his high chair and began to prepare his breakfast pushing away some images of the dream with Trin.

Tess knew as well as everyone else that Trin would be prepared whilst Mary was in the hospital for demon possession as well as charms and protection. Why was she dreaming about a demon as far as Tess was concerned they hadn't met or heard of any demon's within the area for the past few months because Dean and Sam monitored that situation so she didn't understand it.

Her dreams had been pretty quiet for months and suddenly her head was filled with a new demon. Closing her eyes she shuddered then grabbed John's cup.

* * *

Trin rubbed her arms as she stepped into the car park. Something didn't feel right she felt as though she was being paranoid.

All the way there she felt as though someone was watching and following her but she knew she was just being ridiculous.

Checking her bag before she left the car she found her prayer beads and her flask of holy water. Running up the steps she headed straight to Mary's room.

She sniffed the normal disinfectant smell was infiltrated by another smell she couldn't quite tell but it smelt familiar. Shaking her head, 'You're becoming too used to it here that's all.'

Pulling open the door she stopped as she saw a doctor standing next to Mary's incubator. 'Doctor is she ok?' The panic rose and she pushed past him to see her daughter.

'Mrs Winchester she is fine.' He turned to face her. He wasn't a doctor she recognised. The other one she'd been speaking to about Mary was older.

This one was slightly shorter with black hair and she had never seen him around the baby area of the hospital.

'Oh are you a new doctor?' He nodded and smiled slightly.

Taking a chance to ask a question to quell the silence between them, 'I was just wondering. So when do you think she can be moved and then come home?' She smiled down at her baby.

'Well I'm not sure.' She stared back at him. The smell of sulphur burnt the back of her throat.

Gagging she sunk down to the floor she pulled the holy water from her bag and squirted the liquid in the air.

'You son of a bitch.' Her eyes opened and the same doctor stood there with black eyes.

'Hello Trinity. Long time no see. Well that's not exactly true. I've seen you but not for a while now I know why.'

He gestured to Mary, 'She's beautiful is she the product of your relations with the Winchester boy?'

He wandered around the room, 'Don't answer that I already know. Well that's a shocker. Who would have thought you would have stayed with him. Well then again he's safe isn't he oh and by the look on your face he's handsome too.'

'What do you want from me?' She scrambled towards Mary and grasped the incubator. 'I left you alone why can't you leave me?' She felt the tears of anger stain her cheeks.

'I don't want anything as such. I'm just reminding you that I'm around. I mean Trinity you don't play nice. I found out what you were doing.' He moved towards her shaking his finger as he did so, 'You didn't think that I wouldn't hear that you were searching for me. You must think I'm stupid.'

'Leave me alone. Step away from my baby.' She practically screamed at him. He smiled his black eyes fuming.

'Now now Trinity. Stay calm I'm not going to hurt you. Remember I can't leave you alone. Not now I know that you're a mother. You are forgetting who I am Trinity I _know _you. I'll be seeing you soon sweetheart.'

He blew a kiss to her and the baby and then doctor's head reared back and the black smoke appeared and he slumped to the ground.

'Mary, Mary...' she sobbed against the plastic of the crib.

* * *

The day was warm as Dean headed out of the screen door. He was bored the car was fixed and he didn't know what to do. Slouching against the garage door he turned towards the Impala. 'Well I guess I better check out the weapons.'

Sighing he grabbed his bag from the trunk of the Impala his phone buzzed loudly in his jeans, 'Crap!' He dumped the bag and fumbled for his phone in his pocket.

'Dean I need a favour?' Bobby's voice was gruff he sounded tired, 'I need your help I need you to go and get some more supplies for me from Rose and Mike.' Dean cleared his throat.

'I thought you weren't busy.' He tried to sound casual but he was in need of a hunt he needed to get away he felt that Tess needed some space as well.

'Well I am. I kind of figured you wouldn't mind I mean Mike and Rose would love to see you again Dean plus am I right in thinking sometimes you need a break?'

Dean mumbled that yeah he sometimes did. 'Well it's just a few things. Plus Mike mentioned he had some spare parts for an Impala and as you're a guy who likes to do your own thing I thought you could pick those up too.'

'Well give me the details and I'm on it.' Bobby laughed loudly, 'What's so funny?' Dean asked as he cradled the phone so he could grab his notebook.

'Nothing I was just thinking you really that eager to leave the mad house?' Dean laughed too.

He took all the details and smiled as Bobby asked, 'Will Sam be coming along?'

'No I don't think so Bobby. I reckon the whole thing has shocked him and he needs time with his wife and daughter.'

Bobby chuckled, 'Too true. You really have changed Dean. Try and get Rose down a few dollars with your smile boy she'd be eating out of your hand. ' Hanging up Dean wandered back into the house.

Tess smirked, 'So when do you go?' She was reading a book her legs up on the sofa. 'Dean don't look so worried. I don't mind you can go for as long as need if you stayed here you would just get under my feet.' He laughed.

'How did you know I was going to say I was going?' He sat next to her and pulled her legs across his body.

'I'm psychic.' She picked up the book and carried on reading, 'Plus Bobby tried earlier when you were out. I told him to call your cell.' Dean smirked as he began to rub her legs.

'Dean I don't think that's appropriate when a girl is trying to read.' She took a deep breath as his hand began to work further up her thigh. She smiled behind her book as his hand went higher.

'Plus I've got to listen out for John.' His hand moved to her zip she moaned softly biting her lip. His hand slipped inside he could feel the warmth of her skin beneath his hand. He took the book off her and threw it on the table pushing her down on the sofa his hands caressed her body touching the skin beneath her top.

Her nipples hardened instantly and the goose bumps erupted across her flesh as he touched her softly. Shimmying out of her jeans she moved her hands towards tightened around his neck as he unzipped his jeans.

He kissed her neck and pressed himself closer to her body. She could feel how hard he was for her and she smiled. Arching her body into his she guided him inside her. She was already swollen and wet for him as he entered she moaned loudly.

She tightened instantly around him feeling him fill her she mewed as they began to pump into one another. The desire mounted as the warmth spread between her legs Dean moaned softly as they pumped faster into one another.

Pressing his head into her neck he squeezed his eyes closed as he felt her orgasm edging closer as well as his own. Her orgasm mounted and as she came she dug her nails into his back just as he released himself inside of her.

He growled as he kissed her.

'God I don't want to go now.' She smirked as she stared up at him.

'Well you won't be away for long.' He kissed her nose and pulled her into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Trin prised herself away from the crib. She moved towards the doctor and checked his pulse. He was still breathing looking back to the door she moved to leave.

'Help!'

She began to tell the nurse that arrived that the doctor had fainted. She wiped her eyes, 'I'm fine just help him.'

Grabbing her phone she dialled the most important person other than Sam, 'Tess I need you. Can you get away? Meet me at the hospital please! '

The tears began to fall again as she returned to Mary. 'I'm so sorry!'

* * *

Tess had just pulled her jeans back on as her phone began to ring, 'Hello?'

She buttoned up her trousers as she rested the phone between her ear and shoulder, 'Trin yeah of course I can meet you.'

She dropped the phone on the sofa. 'Dean I've got to go out for a bit I want to get some food for your dinner before you leave.'

'Ok don't be long.' He smiled as he watched her grabbing her bag and phone.

'Dean you have preparation for leaving and reading the map and stuff and I'll be in the way. I just realised you know.' Dean nodded.

'See you in a while.' She kissed him quickly.

All her thoughts turned towards Trin. Something had happened. Trin was obviously upset it made things worse that she had called her instead of Sam but part of her realised that Trin was scared.

Not just scared about what might have happened if it was like Tess's dream but scared about the consequences.

Tess hated being the piggy in the middle.

* * *

Trin paced the room twice stopping every now and then to check on Mary. Her baby looked so much healthier than the last time she had seen her.

Trin hoped and prayed to God that He hadn't touched her or done anything to her. The door rattled behind her she turned to see Tess breathing quickly.

'What's wrong?'

* * *

Sam jerked awake he touched the pillow beside him. Trin was gone he looked up and looked around the room, 'Trin?'

No answer he staggered to the bathroom and poked his head around the door. Rubbing his eyes he staggered down the stairs.

'Hey bro it's like afternoon you realise you've slept part of the day away here?' Dean chuckled as he checked the maps and began to write down a co-ordinate he was charting.

'Is Trin at the hospital?' Dean nodded, 'I'll have to get ready to go. I can't believe she didn't wake me up.'

He headed to the fridge grabbing the orange carton from the side, 'What you leaving as well?'

Dean nodded looking up and smiling, 'Bobby asked me to pick up a few things from Mike and Rose and apparently he's got a few spares for the car so he asked me to go for him.'

Sam nodded whilst reading Dean's hasty scribbled notes.

'When do you leave?' Dean heard the hesitancy at the question. He tapped his pen against the table and looked at his brother. Sam's hair stood up in points and he looked like he hadn't slept for three months rather than three days.

'Today well as soon as I've eaten and that will be when Tess gets back.' Checking his watch he noted she had been away half an hour. Sam sat down opposite him taking a longer gulp.

'I can't believe she didn't wake me.' His face fell with disappointment and he began to drum the table with his long fingers.

'She probably thought you needed more sleep. Sam don't worry she's bound to put you first after Mary. Don't be mad at her.' He stood up to pour himself some more coffee.

'You should get a shower and something to eat and then head off to the hospital.'

Nodding he heading back towards the bathroom.

* * *

'Well Trin what's wrong?' Tess pulled her closer sniffing she could smell the last traces of something strong and unpleasant, 'Can I smell sulphur?' Trin slowly nodded.

'He's here.' Trin turned to Tess and her eyes showed the length of time she had been crying.

'Who?' Tess looked around the room, 'Tell me.'

Trin sobbed as she began to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:****  
**

**Flash back**

_'Trin don't forget the holy water.' Grabbing the canvas bag she threw it over one shoulder and headed to the car._

'Dad I don't think I'm likely to forget this.' Slamming the door of the truck she dumped the bag onto the floor and buckled in. 'So where are we headed?'

_The night was pitch black and all she could see were the moths as they headed straight for the headlights of the car._

'Well the last known place was Ohio Pastor Jim called and said that there were fierce electrical storms and other signs.'

'I'm not being funny Dad but surely you would have heard of more plus electrical storms aren't exactly uncommon this time of year Dad.' Her father laughed loudly.

'No they aren't exactly uncommon but it has the hallmarks of Lucien and his family.'

_He tensed as he mentioned the demon's name. 'We get there we don't let them get away this time Trin.' She nodded her blonde hair tied behind her and it bobbed at her neck._

Her Dad drove fast and the truck erupted a high whine but it still kept right on driving.

_Trin fell asleep her head lolling against the window frame._

The gentle rocking motion of the car suddenly stopped, 'Trin.' Her Dad gently shook her, 'We've arrived.'

_Trin wiped her eyes and stretched._

'Where are we?' She asked mid yawn. Her Dad smiled as he pointed to a large sign that said Ohio. 'Oh! Stupid question really.'

Getting out the truck they headed towards the nearest motel, 'We will go get something to eat and a couple of hours shut eye.' Trin nodded.

* * *

'Trin come on shake a leg.' Zipping up her boot she shrugged into her jacket.

_'Sorry.' Pulling her hair up into a pony tail she followed her Dad towards their trunk, 'So where to now?'_

'There is a warehouse just on the outskirts of town that's where a George says they could be or at least it's a place to perhaps summon the bastard.'

'You sure you want to do this with just me? I mean George could probably get some help surely.'

_Trin asked as the truck turned out of the car park._

'Trinity Grainger we don't stop. We will do this ourselves it's our hunt.'

_Her Dad nodded, 'We work hard and after all of this work that son of a bitch is not getting away again.'_

They had been on the hunt for three weeks. Her Dad had been so determined to do it all himself after the three other demons they had sent back to hell Trin was certain that the last one was going to be as easy to find and get rid of but he wasn't .

_He had been ahead of them each step and Trin knew her Dad hated being a loser. 'Fine if you are sure.' _

_She folded her arms and kept hugging herself just to feel the rosary beads and the book nestled tightly against her chest._

The warehouse loomed into view, 'Dad you wanna summon a demon here?' Her Dad nodded, 'Ok well I hope this place has a fire exit.' He chuckled.

'Look we summon him and you get ready to start the spell ok?' She nodded.

_Setting up the spell incantation she lit the candle noticing her hand had begun to shake. She was nervous it was another hunt but this time it was more difficult. _

_This demon had evaded them three times since they had finally sent the other four back to hell but this one was just too clever._

She waited while her Dad began the incantation throwing the pinch into the candle signified the end of it. 'Get ready.' She nodded.

_The smell of sulphur filled her nose and she coughed as the room filled up with smoke and seeing became difficult. _

_'Ahh Grant we meet again.' The smoke cleared slightly as soon as she saw her father fly across the room thudding against a bare wood beam._

Trin gasped but her mind rapidly reminded her about the task at hand, 'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis...'

_She felt warm hands constrict around her neck._

'Ooops it doesn't seem to be working does it?' He smiled down at her.

'_Trinity Grainger mmmm such a pretty young woman.' His eyes raked down her body and he licked his lips. 'What is a girl like you doing a job like this? I mean you're pretty and this job well let's face it's dirty oh but the bonus is you get to meet a lot of interesting people.' _

_She shuddered as his hand stroked her face._

'Will you let us go?' Her voice came out in a low whisper.

_She shook as he tilted her face towards his, 'Please. We will go you can get on with things please.' _

_The fear choked her throat and tears of fear and anger slid down her face. He ignored her as wandered around the room. 'You son of a bitch will you listen to me?' _

_She screamed at him._

Instantly her body was thrown against the wall. 'I've listened and I was thinking how much do you want me to let you go?' Her body sagged.

_The pain made her scream loudly as her ribs flared and she felt one crack._

'Please I will do anything.' He smiled his black eyes winking evilly and he chuckled deep in his throat.

'Trinity I don't want you to do anything. I just want to see you suffer for a little while longer.' He laughed and then moved towards her, 'See now I've read a little more of your mind I've decided you have a lot of potential as a hunter. I can see it in you.'

_She shuddered as he traced a line down her body, 'I was thinking before I let you go I'll remind you about the lily flower.' _

_She stared at him puzzled, 'they are so beautiful yet they leave a stain I'm going to be the pollen Trinity. I'm going to follow you and be that taint on your future.' He laughed. _

'_When you think everything is going well I'll be the reminder as you plummet back to earth.'_

Kissing her on the lips he whispered, 'We've sealed the deal so I'm letting you go. Just don't try and follow me. This hunt for you and your father is over.'

_Kissing her again he pressed her against the wall. 'Don't forget Trinity I'll be watching.'_

Blowing her a kiss he erupted from his stolen body.

_The black smoke disappeared from the building she sagged against the ground and groaned as the rib flared instantly._

'Dad?' She shook him feeling him move, 'I'm sorry Dad!'

_Shaking with sobs as the tears spilt and the anger ebbing at the edges threatened to erupt as she sobbed beside him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

The hospital was quiet apart from the shushing of the doors and the occasional noise from the nurses talking down the hall. Tess watched while Trin told her all about the hunt and how she had first met Lucien.

Wiping her eyes she whispered, 'I never thought it had happened. I thought I was dreaming.' She stood up and circled the incubator, 'The doctor said earlier before you arrived she could come out of there maybe tomorrow.'

She smiled as she gently touched her daughter's hand. 'I have to do something Tess I can't stay here and see her and Sam get hurt because of something that happened in the past.'

'What do you want to do? You going to tell Sam?' Trin shook her head her hair escaped from the braid as she moved back to sit down.

'I can't. This family has suffered enough because of demons. I will not tell Sam not yet anyway. What I've got to do is protect Mary. I need small charms big enough to sort of hide but that I can see. Sam will just think I've put them there as a precaution. You can't tell him or Dean, Tess! Promise me.'

Tess shook her head, 'What you want me to lie?'

Trin looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears, 'I can't lie to Dean Trin. If you are scared and it's putting you as well as all of us in danger then someone has to know.'

'You can't tell anyone.' Trin grabbed her hand, 'If my Dad finds out I lied to him I don't know what he will do.'

The tears came thick and fast now. Trin had lied to her Dad telling him Lucien had been exorcised. She had left home to hunt alone in order to keep her parents safe and what with her Dad being retired she didn't want him putting himself in danger for revenges sake.

'Please. Give me some more time.'

'Ok but you have to tell him. He needs to know.' Trin nodded.

'I will tell him.' Taking a deep breath she turned back to Mary, 'God I'm starving.

Shouldn't you be going for food? I mean Dean will be worried.'

'Oh shoot. Right,' hugging Trin and kissing her, 'you take care. I'm sure Sam is on his way. Love you both.'

She headed out, 'Oh and before I go take these.' The velvet bag landed on her lap, 'I kind of thought you would need them.'

Loosening the knot a few charms fell loose onto her hand, 'I brought them just in case something wasn't right.'

She leant her head against the doorframe, 'Just think it over Trin only you know what to do but I know you will do the right thing.' Winking she blew a kiss and left.

Laughing she momentarily forgot about Lucien. Tess always knew how to make things seem a little better. 'Ok let's get started,' blocking out the thoughts in her head she let the hunter mentality take over as she fixed the charms in hidden places.

'Trin?' She hadn't heard the door open and she smiled as soon she saw Sam.

She flew at him kissing him fiercely, 'Wow!' He smirked as they pulled apart, 'So what have I missed?'

Their lips met again as she began to tell him about Mary. He was excited. 'We need to finish off the room and double check the crib.'

She took several deep breaths being in Sam's arms she felt safe but she knew that she had to do something she would regret but if it meant saving him and Mary then it would work out. She hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Slamming the car door and swinging the bag in front of her she pushed at the screen door, 'Sorry I'm late damn queues.' Dean smirked as he stretched.

'It's ok I've managed to spend some time with my son before he goes to bed and then I'm all yours.'

Feeling her skin flush she turned away. Dean always knew what to say to get her all excited. Right then she didn't want dinner she just wanted to be alone with him.

'That sounds promising.' She watched him as he picked up John and began to read him a story.

She hated lying to him or keeping things from him. She hoped that Trin would tell Sam and they could face it head on. Her dream had been right again it was kind of frustrating she hated leaving Trin there and not telling her or making her tell someone.

Stubborn Trinity Grainger would do what she thought was best and God Tess hoped it was the right of kind of "for the best." She began to prepare a chicken dish. Cutting up some onions she felt her eyes begin to stream with the force of them.

Wiping the salty tears away she felt as though her eyes were burning as if the salt mixed with the power in the skin had peeled away her flesh.

Washing her face she felt better throwing them into the pan she opened the window and stared out at the garden.

Smiling as Dean's arms slipped like a snake around her waist he muttered into her neck, 'So what's for dinner? Because I'm kind of hoping I can skip right onto dessert.'

She laughed as she turned to face him throwing her arms around his neck. His big green eyes stared impishly into her own.

'Well Dean you know what they say? Patience is a virtue and at some time in your life Dean you will have to learn to be a little patient. Remember good things come to those who wait.'

She tapped his pretty nose.

'Well you know me I'm not good at waiting. I've been used to getting what I want when I want it.'

He smirked and she felt her body respond instantly to that bad boy look he had honed way before she had seen it for herself and fallen for it.

'Well...' Her next few words were cut off as Dean kissed her. His lips moulded to hers and in that moment she was lost. All that remained were her and Dean. His warm lips pressed against hers and the feeling of his body against her own tipped her over the edge.

Breaking apart she smiled, 'As I was about to say before I was interrupted that dessert is better taken after the main course.' He laughed and grinned mischievously.

Turning his head towards the cooker he smiled even wider, 'Should those be doing that?'

He pointed to the pan of onions and peppers. They were spitting and showering the cooker top with fat.

'Shoot!'Rushing to them she turned the heat down on the cooker, 'I would have been concentrating if you hadn't of taken my mind off of it.' He smirked and moved towards the fridge.

'You weren't concentrating before I kissed you anyway.' Pulling out two beers he opened them with his ring and tossed the lids on the counter, 'What's on your mind?'

'Thanks.' Taking a long swig she stirred the pan, 'Nothing is on my mind any more than usual.' She smiled weakly hoping Dean would get bored and move onto something else.

'Nah see I'm not buying that,' swigging from his bottle he walked towards her, 'Look we have no secrets so if you don't want me to go for some reason I'll get Bobby to ask someone else to go.'

Shaking her head she reached out and touched his face.

She loved the feel of his stubble against her skin she closed her eyes and whispered, 'There is nothing wrong baby. I just will miss you and even though this isn't a hunt I will be worried. As always I worry about you.'

He smirked as he pulled her hand towards his mouth and kissed her soft palm.

'I know and I love you for it. You know I always miss you too.'

He wasn't buying her attempts at passing it off. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't quite place it. As he had held her close he smelt the dry clean smell of the hospital hanging in wisps about her hair. He guessed she had popped into the hospital and she was a little preoccupied with the baby.

'Dinner will be ready in a little while.' She smiled as she turned back towards the oven.

* * *

'Woah Dean slow down.' His body pulled away from hers. His lips were a little fierce, 'We have all night.'

'Sorry,' he whispered as he kissed her softly on the lips, 'Your right.'

He propped himself up on one elbow and stared at her, 'You aren't really in the mood are you?'

Turning her head to meet his eyes she shook her head, 'Doesn't mean I don't want too.'

Snuggling into his arms she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 'Can I ask you something?'

Mumbling yes, 'If someone had a secret and you believed that someone or a group of people could get hurt if this wasn't told to family would you just make sure that they told the truth or would you do it for them?'

He looked up as he stroked her hair, 'Baby it depends. You know how I feel about secrets if there are things that need to be talked about then I always think they should be out in the open. We are testament to that.' She nodded, 'Why do you ask?'

'I was just wondering. I'm not sure. It really is just something I've been wondering about really.' He tilted her head to look up at him.

His beautiful face looked serious, 'Is there something you want to share?'

Shaking her head he swallowed, 'Well if there is then tell me I know something is wrong and I can understand if you are protecting someone else but tell me if it gets too much ok?'

She nodded. Why did Dean have to be so sweet? Part of her hated lying to him and she just wanted to tell him there and then but she hoped that while he was away Trin would be honest with Sam.

She kissed him. 'If you are trying to distract me then I'm not sure it's going to work right now.'

She smiled as she pulled him on to her. 'See I'm not easily distracted.' His voice trailed off as her hand gently stroked down his spine towards the small of his back.

Closing his eyes he sighed as she caressed him. Her hands stroked and massaged the soft shoulder blades and his neck pulling his mouth down to hers.

Her legs wrapped around his pulling his body in tighter keeping them locked and closer than before. He raised himself up to look down at her. Her legs were warm and soft against his own and he could feel the goose bumps beginning to erupt and spread across her skin.

Her face was flushed, her lips open and her eyes slightly closed made him want her more.

'Ok... maybe...you are a good distraction.' Tess laughed.

His lips touched her skin softly leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. His hands lingered across her breasts making them harden instantly beneath his delicate touch. She was wet for him to enter her.

Her breathing increased as he entered her. When they were together it was perfect. They knew each other so well the whole experience was set up for pleasure and fun.

She dug her nails into his back as she began to fell her body begin to climb towards her climax.

Her orgasm exploded about her making her vision blur crashing into one another she felt his kiss tremble as he placed his lips on her nose as he came after her. Her body trembled as they held each other tighter.

'See I am a good distraction.' Dean laughed kissing her hair, 'What time do you go?' tightening his grip around her he muttered, 'Around four so that means,' turning his head to get a glimpse of the alarm clock, 'I've got another hour.'

Sighing she kissed his torso, 'Put it this way I will be going for three days and all of it won't be a hunt.'

'I guess. John will probably wake up when you go.' Dean nodded, 'I'll miss you.'

She chewed the duvet cover to stop herself from sobbing out loud. He pulled her tighter and she snuggled into his body.

All she wanted was to be able to be honest with him the lying to him made her feel as though she was betraying his confidence that was why she knew if she looked into those beautiful green eyes she would cry.

'Miss you too. Let's try and get some sleep. I think you need it especially if John will keep you awake later.'

Snuggling down she held him tight forcing her eyes closed she began to drift to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

Pressing the accelerator Dean floored the Impala. The engine purred and he smiled, 'I'm glad I fixed the oil tank. That's my baby.' He stroked the steering wheel as he turned on the radio flicking through the channels until he found one playing classic rock.

Settling back in the soft welcoming leather of the seats he watched the sky line. The night still lingered but the first rays of the sun were pushing over the roofs of buildings.

Dean had seen a lot of sunrises in his time and a lot of sunsets. He thought how there seemed to be nothing more beautiful or sad. There was less chance of Dean being pulled over at this time in the early hours so he was speeding to get out of town on to the country roads where he could travel quicker.

Remembering Tess's warm body against his he smiled. She'd fallen asleep instantly and he had to pry her body away from his as he slipped from the sheets.

He watched her as she had turned over into his warm space tucking her hands under the pillow muttering "Don't move it's cold.' He laughed kissing her head then her nose and finally her lips.

'Love you.' He snuck into John's room and kissed his head and telling him the same.

As he listened to the music he began to wonder about what Tess had been talking about earlier. She seemed seriously worried about something as to what he didn't quite understand what it could be.

He knew that sometimes Tess worried about nothing but it was the fact that secrets were involved. They had decided after telling her Mum and Dad the truth they wouldn't keep things from one another again. Dean had told her how important it was in Dean and Sam's life to tell each what was happening otherwise things like secrets had a serious way of biting them later on. It was one of the rules of the family _no more_ secrets.

Sighing he shook his head, 'Women I'll never understand them.'

Bobby had sent him to collect some provisions for specific spells and protection. Rose and Mike Davies were a hunting couple who were close friends of Bobby's.

Sam and Dean had met them a while back on a hunt they were a really nice couple married with three children.

Mike also ran a garage company that sold and brought scraps. Sometimes Bobby would get in things for the Impala so this pointless task was not without his perks.

Checking his watch it said six he'd been driving for two hours already the sun was almost up.

Pressing the accelerator down he let the car cruise as he had hit the open road. If he carried on at this pace he would be there by dinner time. Smiling he turned up the radio and drummed along to the music.

* * *

Trin heard Dean leave. She untangled herself from Sam's arms after returning from hospital they had been working on the nursery.

Sam was tired and had zonked out instantly.

Trin grabbed her phone and headed to the kitchen. Chewing her nails as the dial tone sounded she waited for him to pick up, 'Come on!'

'Hello?' George sounded tired she realised she had really woke him up but with all her selfish need to talk to him she hadn't thought about it.

George was her father's old friend. He was a hardy hunter but he was her godfather too. He was always there for her to give her advice and if she asked him to keep a secret he would.

'George it's Trin. I'm sorry I have woken you up?' He mumbled that was ok so she carried on, 'Can I ask you something important?'

'Sure I mean I'm your godfather and you've woke me up so I hope it's important.' She could hear him clonking in the kitchen making himself some coffee.

'Do you remember that hunt I went on with Dad? The family of Demons?'

George mumbled yes, 'Well he's back.' The line went silent and a cup clattered on the table.

After what seemed an age he spoke again, 'How do you know?'

His voice sounded old and tired suddenly. She imagined him in his dressing gown sat at his little oval table rubbing his face with his hands.

'I've seen him. He came to the hospital.'

The silence extended until she decided to break it, 'I just want to know if anyone in the old circle has heard about anything like demons?' She heard him clattering around the kitchen and rustling papers.

'No proper word on electrical storms or the usual stuff that goes along with demons so let's just say that as far as Ohio is concerned there has been no disturbance. What did he say?'

Relating the story to George he ummed and ahhed as they spoke.

'Right well then my sweetheart you have to tell Sam. Tess is right you need to talk about it. He's a strong demon he can evade a hunter like your father and trick you but with those Winchesters he won't stand a chance. I've heard about them if they are anything like their father you are in the right hands. Tell him! Don't think about what I think your planning on doing it's not worth it. You need help.'

She sighed. Her feet were cold so she tucked them up underneath her stretching the t shirt down over her knees.

'I don't know what to do George. I want him to know but I guess I just don't know how to put it.'

Propping her elbows on the table she listened until she finally told George goodnight. Placing the phone on the table she sat still and went over all that they had talked about.

George was right getting to her feet she headed back to bed. While things were ok and she felt safe she wouldn't tell Sam until that feeling of security left her she would tell him but she would still make plans to head back to Ohio.

George was right just because there had been no signs of Lucien didn't mean he wasn't around.

Taking a deep breath she slipped back under the covers snuggling closer to Sam's large and warmer body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Pressing the accelerator down he hit the last mile of his journey. The long drive was mainly dirt and nearing the house he saw the lights in the windows sparkling bright.

Pulling up to the door he smiled as it opened, 'Dean you made it.' A cheery woman ran down the steps to the car. Getting out he felt himself pulled into an embrace, 'It's good to see you.'

'It's good to see you too Rose. How are you all?' She helped him with his bags and ushered him towards the house. The house was largely and homely. Rose and Mike had raised four kids there and as Dean entered the smell of cakes and pie hit him full force.

'Just made some pies would you like a slice?'

She asked with a knowing smirk. 'We are all good. Mike's garage is doing well and the kids well you know kids. They grow up fast but all of them are well. How is everything at home?'

Cutting him a generous slice of apple pie she ushered him to the table and placed it in front of him whilst he told her the news.

'Bobby sent me here for just the essentials apparently.' She laughed.

Rose was a lovely woman her and Mike had met whilst hunting and the attraction was instant or so he said. They worked a case and ended up staying together finally marrying and then Mike decided to call it a day. Rose agreed so they settled down and then along came the kids.

'Bobby never just wants the essentials Dean.'

Rose and Mike still did work for hunters. It was part of their deal keep within the loop but not actually work cases. Rose still made and prepared potions and brought and sold charms for protection that's what Bobby wanted from them.

'Mike will be back soon he's been busy trying to fix Emily's car.'

Dean raised his head from his plate and looked questioningly at the mention of Emily, 'Our eldest. She's twenty now Dean.' He shook his head in shock at the passing of time.

'Wow they do grow fast.' Just as he mentioned that a clattering of feet on the stairs and shouts were heard.

'Dean!' Three boys ran into the kitchen and began talking at once.

Rose shouted over them, 'BOYS! One at a time please! Dean you remember Eric, Hal and Emmett.' Eric with unruly dark hair asked, 'Can we see your car?' He smirked and held out the key.

'Don't touch anything though. Don't get anything on the upholstery either.' Rose rolled her eyes as the shot out of the door and the porch light flickered on.

'You shouldn't encourage them.' Tsking she refilled his coffee mug. Dean smirked as he took a gulp of the warm liquid.

'No you shouldn't it makes it worse having them leave their dirty overalls everywhere.' The voice came from behind him. He turned and almost choked on his coffee.

The girl that stood at the bottom of the stairs was attractive. Her copper coloured hair hung in curls that tumbled down to her shoulders and she smiled at him.

The top she was wearing was tight and revealing and the jeans were cut low too, 'Hey Dean!'

She smirked as she plucked one earphone from her ear, 'Good to see you.'

Walking into the room he took a deep breath as she walked past him into the kitchen, 'Mum has Dad managed to sort the car?' Rose shook her head, 'Didn't think so. You reckon he'll run me to work?' She stood with her hands on her hip.

Rose turned and gasped, 'Not in that top. Go change it **now**!' Emily smirked again and rolled her eyes.

'God it's just a top. You like it don't you Dean?' Unsure how to answer he turned away. He sure did like it but he wasn't about to risk admitting it to Rose.

'Don't ask him. He's a man. Oh and a married one at that. Go and change it now!' Emily sighed.

'Fine!_ Whatever_.' Grabbing a chair she sat down. She was so close to Dean he could smell her perfume it was floral, 'What time will he be back?'

She scrolled through her ipod ignoring Dean's sideways glances.

'When I said change it I meant now!' Rose thundered from near the sink, 'oh and to answer your question Emily I don't know. He's probably run into a problem with your car and is running late.'

'But doesn't Dad realise we have a guest sat here waiting?' She crossed her arms making her t shirt cling tighter to her breasts.

'Don't be sarcastic you'll just have to wait that's all so I suggest you go change.' Sighing she stood up.

Rose passed Dean another cup of coffee and asked, 'So Dean have you called Tess to let her know you got here safely.'

Dean cussed and pulled out his cell. The signal bar was low and as he moved it the complete bar disappeared.

'Crap! Do you have any signal here?' Rose smirked, 'I'll take that as a no.'

'Yeah we do just little and often but your phone is one of those that doesn't pick it up so I guess you are gonna have to go into town. Higher up.' Dean sighed.

'Oh Dean if you are going in to town can I catch a ride?'

Emily appeared wearing a black jumper, 'Sorry to kind of jump on you with that but I'm gonna be late with my shift and Mac will be seriously pissed off.'

Rose tsked, 'I know but last time my car broke down so he kind of didn't mind. I just had to walk back in.' She smirked and Dean found himself smiling back.

'Sure. You don't mind me taking her and getting back for Mike?'

'No that's ok you might meet Mike on your way back. Make sure she goes to work.'

Nodding in the direction of Emily, 'She sometimes "goes" to work but she doesn't always make it.'

He smirked as she quoted air marks around the word goes.

'No probs.' Heading towards his car he thumped his head, 'What are you doing Dean?'

Emily waved as she followed Dean to the Impala, 'Thanks for this Dean I owe you a beer.' She slipped into the car beside him, 'Wow this car is actually really hot!'

Dean smiled, 'I love this interior,' just as Dean started the engine, 'Wow God she sounds amazing.'

Leaving the house behind they drove faster as they hit the highway Emily turned the radio on.

Dean stared at the road focusing on the music until he heard the jacket being thrown onto the seat next to him.

Turning slightly he saw Emily had taken off her coat and was pulling off her jumper, 'What the...' The car swerved onto the other side of the road and Dean worked hard to get it back on track. Emily laughed.

'Sorry Dean. I'm not stripping for you. Dean I'm just taking off this but I've got this on underneath.'

The tight top appeared tighter in the near dark of the car, 'Sorry I guess I should have said.'

Dean's breathing returned to normal and he ran a hand through his hair, 'I bet it's been a while since someone got nekkid in your car Dean.' She laughed as she began to brush her hair.

'I'm not going to answer that but I'm telling you right now it's not been that long ago.' She laughed and he found himself laughing too.

Pulling into the town centre he parked alongside the bar. The bar was already heaving, 'You should pop into the bar I owe you a beer.' Winking she headed towards the bar flouncing inside as the tight black jeans emphasised her pert ass.

Taking off her jacket before she stepped inside the door the tight shirt stretched several men shouted and whistled as she walked inside.

Pulling back onto the street he head towards the car park. Parking up he turned off the engine and pulled out his phone. He dialled the number and waited.

* * *

Tess was dreaming again. The room disappeared and she was instantly in a warehouse.

_The room she stood in was dark and she started as she smelt sulphur as it evaded every corner._

'Lucien this really isn't funny.' A tall blonde man stood in the door, 'You mean to say you've been thinking of this for a while and you've only just decided to tell us.'

Lucien stepped into the light. He was now possessing a different man this time shorter and in his late twenties early thirties, 'Silence Stefan. I'm serious. She won't tell him. Those Winchesters will never find out until it's too late.'

'Just because you've been stalking the pretty blonde for all these years it's disturbing how do you know she won't confide in him? They are powerful Lucien you know what happened to Azaeal.'

_Lucien paced closer to the other man. The other flinched as he stared closer into his eyes._

'She's scared of me. I know things about her he can never possibly know. I own her.'

_He laughed as he moved towards the centre of the room, 'Once this spell is over all those strong demons such as ourselves who escaped the devils' gate we will be more prepared for the element of surprise. The Winchesters won't be able to do anything about it.' _

_Black eyes, red eyes and yellow eyes flittered across her vision smoke pressed against her and swirled as the room before her disappeared until she was standing in their living room. _

_Trin was bending near the safe in the basement. Tess could hear the click as it unlocked. Trin pulled out the wrapping that the colt was wrapped in. Slipping it out she checked the gun and the bullets._

Wrapping it back up she placed it in her bag and locked the safe.

In the back ground she heard the ringing of a phone it seemed to be coming for her side looking down she neared it and her eyes fluttered open.

Grabbing the phone near her foot she saw the caller i.d it was Dean. She suddenly realised where she was. She had gone to bed to read but had fallen asleep waiting for Dean to call.

The dream had made her sweaty and cold and she shivered as she finally answered, 'Hey.'

'Hey you ok?' Dean's voice made her tremble and shake and the tears fell, 'Baby what's wrong.' Dean could hear her sobbing. She bit her lip and began to control her breathing, 'Tess?'

'I've got to be honest with you.' She took a deep breath, 'I've been keeping something from you and I think that you need to know what's going on.' Dean listened as she told him all about the demon scare with Trin.

'God why didn't you tell me?' She couldn't answer so he carried on, 'Do you think Trin will tell Sam?' She said no, 'Right well when I get back we have to all talk about it.'

He was surprised at how calm he sounded. He was angry not at Tess she was doing what any friend would do but at how all of this could happen and no one know about it.

'Talk about it. She won't want to talk about as soon as she finds out you know she will try and run.'

Taking a deep breath she muttered, 'That's not all Dean. We are in more trouble regarding the demon situation. Lucien is trying to raise a demon army. That's why Bobby has sent you to Rose and Mike. He's found out something all the stuff you have gone to get is all about possession and charms to protect.'

As she sat there the thought had suddenly clicked in her mind. Bobby had obviously found out.

'You need to talk to them.' Dean nodded his eyes flickered from side to side as he thought of what to tell her to do.

'Right tomorrow I want you to take the colt and go to Bobby's.'

He heard her sharp intake of breath, 'I'm serious. If that dream you have just had comes true then she will take it and leave. Without the colt around she has less chance. Take it to Bobby and stay there ok?'

Tess knew he wasn't telling he was ordering her to go so she readily agreed.

'Is Bobby back?' Dean said he was due so whenever John awoke she was to leave and drive straight there. 'Ok. I love you Dean.'

'I love you too.' Hanging up he rested his head against the steering wheel. 'I could do with a drink.' Staring at the neon bar sign he shrugged as he left the Impala and headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Tess paced. She had left a message on Bobby's phone and now all she had to do was wait. She'd taken the colt from the safe and it was now wrapped up in its box in her bag.

She felt it's presence like the tell tale heart in Poe's poem beating and reminding them it was still there.

She folded her arms hating herself for taking the colt and even more for falling out with Dean. She wasn't sure if they had actually fallen out or if he was working his way towards getting pissy with her later. His tone was calm but with Dean that could only lead towards a full blown argument later.

Taking a deep breath she gathered her things as well as John's heading towards his room she heard him moving in his crib, 'Hey little guy it's time to go and see Uncle Bobby.'

His smiley face made her smile back his chubby hand stretched towards her face.

* * *

Sam had woke up he'd fallen asleep running a hand across his face and through his hair, 'Crap!'

He had fallen asleep watching some sport and had lost track of the time. Stretching he got up from the chair. He turned as he heard jeans swishing in the hall.

Tess jumped as Sam appeared in the door, 'Oh hi.' She looked embarrassed and guilty all in one, 'I was just on my way out.'

Sam turned to look at the clock, 'What at three in the morning?' She nodded. 'Ok but that's a little weird.'

Getting defensive she held John to her, 'Yeah well it's a free country.' Sam looked shocked, 'Sorry Sam I'm just tired and John is being niggly.'

Sam nodded but he didn't seem convinced. Like Dean he could tell when something wasn't right and Tess was being too defensive.

'I'm sorry but I didn't hear him crying.' Taking a deep breath she pushed past him, 'Tess where are you going?'

'I'm just going for a drive.' Moving towards the door her bag caught to the chair back ripping it from her shoulder the colt dropping and skidding across the floor.

Looking up she could see Sam's face clouding over as he stared at the covered box.

'Is that what I think it is?' Tess moved towards John's high chair. Placing him in it she picked up her scattered belongings. Not daring to look at him she muttered to the floor,

'Well if it's the colt box then yes it is,' picking it up she placed it back in her bag noticing her hands were shaking.

'What do you need that for?' Sam's face clouded in suspicion, confusion and worry crossed his features all at once, 'Tess tell me.' Tess felt guilt and shame at keeping it secret so she simply said,

'I'm taking it to Bobby's so it is safe.' Picking up John she headed for the door, 'If you want to know why then ask Trin. I can't tell you myself.' Heading out she took a deep breath feeling guilty.

Trin yawned as she padded into the kitchen. She had been asleep and had woken to the loud words so had got up to investigate, 'Was that Tess I heard shouting? Is everything ok?' Sam turned towards her she was wearing a white short night dress and her hair was slightly ruffled. 'Sam?'

'Yes it was and no everything is not all right,' Trin jumped at his sharp tone, 'I think you have something to tell me?' She stared open mouthed her face flushed red then turned white nodding she sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

After grabbing a drink he drove towards Rose and Mike's house. Slamming the Impala's door he ran up the porch steps opening the screen door he headed in.

Rose was sat in the living room reading and Mike was at the table working on a carburettor, 'Hey Dean.'

'Hey Mike.'

They chatted for a few minutes it had been a long time since Dean had seen Mike and mostly the conversation was about hunts Sam and Dean had been on.

While Mike had given up hunting he was still interested in what had been going on even if all that Sam and Dean had been on recently were simply spirit activity and exorcisms.

Dean asked the question he had been dying to ask, 'Ok so who told Bobby about the demon army?'

The room went silent until Rose stood up and moved into the kitchen.

Grabbing the chair next to Mike she spoke her voice calm, 'Didn't Bobby tell you I have dreams too?' Dean shook his head so she carried on, 'It was about the time Tess had hers.'

Dean listened as Rose described what she had seen in her dream and it corresponded to Tess's.

'We called Bobby because Dean I'm not meaning any disrespect but your family has been troubled with demons and we needed to make sure that we weren't reading too much into it.'

Dean shook his head it all seemed too much to take in. 'We called a few hunters in places like Ohio and Chicago ourselves they said small demonic omens the usual nothing of note.'

'Ok well what did Bobby find out?' Mike stood up and poured another coffee for all of them.

'He found out that there were subtle omens all like in the local area such as the hospital Mary was in.'

Dean nodded it made sense. 'That's why Bobby got us to call you and mention the whole getting supplies that kind of thing we hoped that Trin would have told you all by now officially and all of this would just be a simple collection we didn't know that none of you knew what had happened.'

Dean took a long drink.

'Well looks like it's a simple collection and I've got to get back home.' They all stood up getting ready for Dean to leave.

'I packed you some food Dean and a thermos of coffee we didn't want you to leave now but we know you!'

Smiling up at him she hugged him, 'Take care Dean. Just remember if you need to stop take a break ok?' Dean nodded. He loved how they fussed over him.

'Take care of yourselves too. Oh and your daughter,' Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow, 'Just so you know she wore that blouse too.'

Smirking at them he hugged Rose and shook Mike's hand before getting into the Impala.

* * *

Tess hit the main roads dialling Bobby's number she smiled as he picked up, 'Thought I wasn't going to be able to catch you.'

'Yeah I just literally pulled up. What's up?' She heard him stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind them, 'I got a message off Dean so how far away are you?'

'I'm about half an hour away.' Bobby chuckled.

'Ok well I'll make a pot of coffee just keep calm ok?' Muttering yes they hung up together.

* * *

Trin sighed and struggled to speak, 'I kept this from you because I didn't want to worry you but I guess I've just made it worse.'

Placing her hands on the table she stared at him. Sam's face looked worried, 'I'm sorry Sam.'

He frowned, 'Sorry for what?' He reached for her hand but she moved them away.

'I've brought something on us and I don't know how to fix it.'

She clasped her hands together and looked at the table, 'Do you remember me telling you when we first met that I don't always stay in one place for long?' looking up Sam nodded, 'Well that was before I met you. Things changed. I changed for the better.

I never thought he would find me. I'd been left in peace with you for so long I forgot about him and all that he told me he would do.

'Sam's eyes still showed concern and confusion she couldn't bear to see him like that. 'I'm sorry Sam. I've brought a demon into our lives.' Sam's mouth opened then closed.

'How?' She felt the tears slide down her face.

Relating the story to Sam was painful enough having to witness the look on his face was even worse. As she finished she whispered, 'I'm so sorry. I should have told you.'

There was a deadly silence all that they could hear was the ticking of the clock.

'Sam say something.' He stood up and headed towards the sink. He clenched the sides, 'Please.' She sobbed louder.

'Say something like what? That all of this will be alright that you not telling me about this and keeping things from me that everything will be fine.'

He turned to look at her, 'I know it was a while ago when all of this happened then but you could have told me about him turning up in the hospital. We told each other everything.'

'How can I have told you all about this Sam? Your Mum was murdered by one of those sons of bitches as was Jess and your dad. Don't tell me how you think I could have told you about all that when everyone you love has been murdered by a demon. Sam I didn't want you to have all of this hanging over you with everything else that has happened. I was hoping he would leave me alone and now he's here.'

She hated throwing all of that back in his face but all of these things were just ebbing at the surface.

Sam stared at her face, 'I know you are scared but what did you expect? You should have told me or at least hinted.' She nodded.

Moving towards her he kissed her on the face pulling her into his arms, 'We can all talk about it when Dean get's back. Trust me it will be over soon.'

He swallowed he didn't know what else to say so he just held her tight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Tess yawned loudly feeling the jaw crack, 'We are here now John.' Turning she saw him smiling at her in his car seat, 'Bobby will love having you over!' Winking at him she grabbed her bag.

Bobby's house was always a place she loved coming too. The piles of books that stood in heaps and large stacks towering around them all of the books were a variety of languages and about everything supernatural that could be found.

Heading towards the door Bobby opened the door smiling, 'You took your time.' She smiled.

'I'm not really sure whether I should say something like it's good to see you.' He smiled, 'I've brought the colt like Dean asked.' Passing the gun to Bobby his smile faded.

'Would you like that coffee now?' Nodding they headed inside.

'I've got to ask you Bobby have you ever heard of a demon stalking a specific person?'

Bobby began to pour the drink, 'I mean I've heard of them asking to come back in ten years or getting someone something they want but coming back in ten years time it just seems weird.'

Bobby shrugged, 'I've never heard of it but it wouldn't surprise me if they did. I mean some still remember specific human emotions so I guess lust would be one they remember more than most.'

Passing her a mug they headed into the library.

'So say for arguments sake that this Lucien demon is one of these demons that remember human emotions so why pick Trin. I mean he was bound to have met other females on his travels.'

Placing John on the sofa she sat down next to him, 'Do you think that she was just someone on the path through town or something more.'

Bobby watched Tess think. Dean had married a clever woman, 'I honestly don't know Tess I mean it's possible either that or it was because her Dad was the hunter involved in killing his family.'

Tess took a long gulp and nodded.

'I was thinking though in my dream and Trin's first demon hunt they were in Ohio in that warehouse. What do you think about the demon or the man before the demon worked and lived in Ohio?' She stared off into space until Bobby coughed.

'You got an idea or are you just making pretty comments to pass the time?'

Snorting she stood up and began to pace.

'Ok well say for example that this guy was a big thing at some period of time in Ohio. Like he owned business and then he became a demon.'

Bobby nodded, 'I was thinking that something would turn up that kind of thing on a newspaper site on the internet perhaps.'

Her face was excited as she carried on talking, 'There is a newspaper article search on those sites and if I type in the place of the warehouse as well as a partial search of the name Lucien something might come up.' Bobby smirked and stood up offering her his desk seat.

'Well let's see what we can find.' Tess smiled and sat down. Clicking on the internet icon she set to work. Bobby sat beside John holding him up and making a fuss of him.

'Ok right so let's see. Lucien, 136 Oakum Road.' The search list carried on and the entries scrolled down the page, 'Right this could take some time.'

* * *

Sam picked up Trin. Their lips met and he carried her to their room. Their bodies met with a deep sense of consoling one another rather than full on desire.

His arms held her tight as their muscles strained as Sam pumped into her. Feeling her nearing her peak he pumped faster as she sighed his name.

Only then did he realise she was crying when he softly kissed her face. Pulling her closer to him he let her cry suddenly realising that he too was crying.

Big tears slid down his face and mixed with her's they held each other tightly too tight but somehow it never really could have been. 'I love you Sam. I'm sorry.'

Sam shushed her, 'I love you too it will all be over soon I promise.'

* * *

Dean pressed the accelerator harder the engine revved and the car shot forward. He'd been travelling for four hours and was starting to feel the ache in his lower back. Tess had left a cryptic message on his voicemail saying she had figured out something interesting and to head straight to Bobby's so that's what he was doing.

It meant a longer time on the road but it also meant he could talk to Bobby about what to do about hunting the damn demon.

He hoped that Trin wasn't planning on summoning the thing somewhere where they couldn't follow he had a bad feeling about her trying to do it all on her own.

Trin was as stubborn as he was when it came to a hunt taking a deep breath he turned on the radio tapping along to some classic rock song that he wasn't paying much attention to.

Checking his watch he realised he had been driving for three hours none stop and he was hungry but he pushed that thought aside and continued watching the road as the moths spiralled into the head lights in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Trin untangled her body from Sam's. They had fallen asleep whispering about how things would change once all of it was over.

Trin felt slightly more optimistic about things but she couldn't wait for the morning to really start she meant to start figuring things out. Mary was coming home and then as soon as that had happened the purging of their demons could begin.

She headed downstairs and began to make breakfast for the pair of them. Mary would be home where she belonged and in the crib where they could both feel more secure about leaving her alone but now she was so excited.

Carrying the tray upstairs she pushed open the door Sam was lying face down head on his pillow and his body spread out.

His well toned back was uncovered and she smiled as she saw him stir at the smell of the coffee. He turned over and smiled pushing his hair from his eyes, 'Morning.'

His voice croaked as he pushed himself up from the tangled mess of sheets.

'Hey' she flushed under his gaze, 'I thought we could eat then go and get our baby.'

His face lit up at that thought, 'If that's ok?' He nodded as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sam was dressed and ready to go to the hospital. Turning on his phone Sam received a text message from Dean.

It said that something else was happening and he would explain as soon as he had talked it over with Bobby he was heading there now straight from Rose and Mike's.

He also wished them all the best with Mary. Trin practically skipped down the steps with the baby carrier, baby bag and everything else she could possibly carry and halted right in front of him, 'What's wrong?'

Her face momentarily fell all the excitement left quickly she looked down at her shoes and hefted the bag higher onto her shoulder.

'Nothing. Honestly!' Smiling he took the carrier off her, 'You got everything?'

Nodding as she checked the things in her hand he could see the excitement welling up in her face.

'I can't wait to hold her properly knowing she will be home soon.' Sam turned and pulled her towards him kissing her softly he looked into her green eyes.

Sam realised that nothing had really changed he still loved her with all of his heart and whatever happened over the next few days he would always fell the same.

'Let's go and get our daughter Mrs Winchester.' She smiled and her face flushed wrapping his arm around her shoulder they walked towards the car.

* * *

Tess stretched it was morning and she had had a nap but her body ached. The computer search was taking forever she was still only on page three and the list just went on and on.

John was eating in the kitchen with Bobby as she stood up and paced.

Texting Trin she wished them a safe journey to the hospital and back home. She sighed and turned her attention back to the battered old computer she browsed through the next page of listings when something caught her eye.

A Lucien Beadle had once owned the warehouse that Trin's father had summoned Lucien back to.

Her heart pounded as she clicked on the information. Beadle had never been rich until he brought the warehouse and several others ten years before he died.

According to some reports he was an overnight success story turning his small failing business into a large and powerful importer exporter over night.

Tess sat back it all sounded a lot like a demon deal a get rich quick scheme only thing on offer was one human soul.

Rubbing her eyes as she clicked print for that article she clicked open another internet page to search for the obituary reports and instantly she found the date of his death and also the place where his body had been found.

Strangely enough it was the warehouse he had brought first, 132 Oakum Road.

The report also stated that his wife had been found murdered at their home the same night as his death according to neighbours she had been seen with another man and so the police decided he had murdered her then ended his own life.

The coroner report stated that there was no visible sign of trauma to the body he was a healthy man so although during the 1930s there was limited knowledge on drugs they believed he had killed his wife then committed suicide.

Taking a deep breath she clicked on the larger image of Lucien's wife and gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

Trin felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks as she held her child against her body. Mary snuffled and yawned.

The little clothes they had chosen together fitted perfectly and she looked adorable. They had taken a few pictures and now they were trying to figure out how to put her into the car seat without banging their heads.

Giggling they sat in the front seats they pulled out of the car park and headed home.

Trin turned her head and stared at her daughter, 'God I love her so much Sam I didn't think it would be possible to feel this much love.' He turned to look at them both.

'I know she's perfect.' Trin nodded her blonde hair cascaded down her face.

Her face was alive and more animated than he had seen it for a long time. All of the worry from the past few weeks seemed to have disappeared since she was properly in her arms.

'I can't wait to have her snuggled in her own nursery.' Sam nodded. They both had been dreaming about it for so long.

* * *

Tess stared at the picture again she took a deep breath then clicked print. In front of her was a large pile of information all about Lucien and his work, family and his death.

This picture confirmed something she had been thinking about since she had dreamt about Lucien and Stefan in the warehouse. Picking up the stack of paper she shuffled it altogether and stood up.

Stretching she took a deep breath she was worried about how she was going to ask Trin about it.

Trin obviously knew something about Lucien's past it was obviously something that her Dad had researched before carrying on hunting him. She rubbed her temples racking her brains to see if she could remember anything he had said about knowing her and her mind drew a complete blank.

Sitting down with an oomph on Bobby's sofa she closed her eyes.

Sitting there eyes closed she saw Lucien and heard him say that Sam would never know the things he did about Trin but that was it. Really it was a question that they needed to ask her but not now. Not when Mary was coming home.

Everything needed to calm down for a while, especially if Bobby and Dean were going to be talking of getting rid of this demon threat. She also knew that if Trin felt threatened or stifled she would run regardless of her baby.

She needed to warn Sam and Dean just in case anything made her upset enough to run away and go on her own. Picking up her mug she headed into the kitchen for a refill.

It was eleven in the morning and she had been there since God know's when. She was glad that John had slept and that he wasn't niggly. In fact he was happy and Bobby was happy having him there his little godson sat clinging to his chest she daren't separate them yet.

'Hey you want some breakfast Bobby?'

'You sure? I mean I ain't begging for you to cook or anything.' He stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

'Yeah I'm sure it will help me think. I mean I've trawled through a lot of stuff and my head is spinning all I need to make sure is that doing what we have to do and that's get rid of that demon we could make Trin run. That's the last thing we need what with Mary just coming home so I have to make sure Dean doesn't think that using her as bait is a valid option.'

Grabbing some things from the fridge she headed to the cooker.

'Bait? Who said anything about bait?' Bobby was suddenly right next to her demanding an explanation.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, 'No one has but it's just something that has been in my mind. Plus she will if pushed think about running and solving all of this on her own. You know as well as I do what Trin is like she's as stubborn as Dean and if she feels threatened she will use any excuse to get away. I mean any.'

Bobby stared at Tess and nodded. He'd known Trin for a lot less longer than Dean and Sam but he recognised the signs.

'What do you suggest we do?' He bounced John up and down listening to him laugh.

'Well I don't know I mean we all need help on this don't we and she knows all about him and I guess there is probably more we all need to learn.' Bobby nodded again.

He couldn't help but agree there was a lot they didn't know about the hunt. 'I guess we just have to sort out where and when to summon Lucien.'

Placing some bacon in the frying pan she looked at Bobby. 'I hope we get it all sorted this family doesn't need it.'

Hoping that all she knew about Trin's character wouldn't come true and she wouldn't be needed as a shoulder to cry on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

Dean skidded to a halt just outside of Bobby's slamming the Impala's door he began to shrug out of his jacket as he headed up the hollow wooden steps two at a time.

Opening the door he saw Bobby in the kitchen bouncing John up and down in his arms as he stared at the dishevelled Dean. 'You ok?'

Dean nodded as he kissed his son on the head. He looked around the room for Tess.

Standing with her arms folded across her chest she didn't smile she just walked towards Bobby's desk, 'I guess you will want to read some of this?'

Placing the stack of paper in front of him she watched as he picked it up his eyes meeting hers. She looked tired and worried. 'You will probably want a seat.'

Dean sat down as instructed something in her voice told him not to make a joke about it. Leafing through the first page he noted that the name Lucien kept appearing. Reading closer he found that Lucien was a rich man.

Working in Ohio and owning large businesses he was a very important person. Following Tess's highlighted text and her scribbles he saw that she was right it seemed very likely that Lucien had made one mother of a deal with a demon and that was why he was suddenly modelling the black eyes.

Looking up Tess was watching him she was sat on the desk one leg crossed and if this wasn't obviously important he would have pushed her down and taken her there and then. Pushing those thoughts away he read Tess's ideas as to why Lucien was attracted to Trin.

Flicking to the last page he did a double take, 'Holy...' his voice trailed off as he looked up at Tess, 'You kidding me? He's got a thing for Trin because she's the double of his wife?'

Nodding Tess stretched, 'God I've heard something's but never this. Wow!'

Brushing a hand through his hair he took a deep breath, 'So what you think that the police reports are right? I mean she obviously wouldn't have been happy with a rich guy?' His sarcastic tone made her lips twitch.

'Well I guess she probably was happy at first but maybe money changed him Dean.' Dean nodded, 'Anyway we have to wonder did he tell Trin any of this? I mean why if he killed his wife is he fixating on a woman who looks so like her? It's not normal.' She shuddered.

'Well baby last time I checked a demon fixating on anyone other than someone they just want to use is really strange.'

Placing the information down on the seat next to him he scratched his chin. From across the room she could hear the sound his fingers made across the stubble on his face she closed her eyes and counted from one to ten. She didn't want him to touch at the moment she was still angry at him for making her leave so abruptly she was hell she didn't know what she was.

All she wanted was for him to say was something like 'You did all that by yourself? WOW!' but he just sat there until he stood and said, 'Well I think we go home and face the music. I think we all need to know where to go and what we are up against and then we can solve it.'

Unfolding her arms she picked up her bag by the desk then reached for the notes folding them up she thrust them into her bag, 'Fine! I'll see you at home.'

Hitching the bag onto her shoulder she stalked into the kitchen where Bobby was amusing John, 'Thanks Bobby for helping me out and looking after John.' Hugging him she felt John's weight transfer into her arms, 'I guess I'll see you soon.'

'You take care Tess bye J.' Waving Tess took a quick look at Dean and stalked out of the house.

'Ok what did I do?' Dean stood next to Bobby watching Tess get John in his car seat and then finally drive away. Looking at Bobby he shook his head at Dean.

'You edjit.' Bobby looked at him, 'All she wanted was you to praise her up that she did all that ground work.'

Throwing the dishcloth at Dean, 'Don't do it again next time actually say something rather than just look at it.'

Dean's face was red hot he had not intentionally ignored Tess's work he'd just read it and was more intent on sorting out where to start. 'I think you better say you're sorry.'

Turning back towards the sink he muttered,' So what are you still doing here?' Smirking at Bobby he threw the dishcloth down into the sink and shot out of the house skipping down the steps.

* * *

The red sedan's door opened and a black and white sneaker stepped from the car followed by another then a rucksack, 'Thanks for the ride.'

Slamming the door the copper curls bounced as the bag shifted from the floor to her shoulder, 'Great which way now?'

Looking around she stared at the houses, 'Ok well I guess looking for the car is a good thing to do.'

Hitching the bag higher she turned and headed down the street. The place was small but all of the homes had long drives so she had to check all of them. Stuffing her ear phones into her ears and her hands into her pockets she trudged along scanning the drives.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

Tess pulled into the drive and not long after Dean pulled in next to her. He ran around to open the door for her, 'Look baby I'm sorry.'

Pulling her out of the car, 'I should have told you did good. You did better than good you did awesome. I mean all of those notations and the fact you found him in that journalist archive. I am truly sorry I just didn't tell you before.' Looking into his big green eyes she could see he was being sincere. Kissing her softly she pulled away.

'It's honestly ok I'm just not sure how I feel right now. What with everything going on here at home I just got annoyed with the colt situation and everything else I guess I well I'm not sure?'

Dean embraced her. He didn't really understand what she was talking about but he knew that he was feeling the same. The more they knew or rather things they pieced together about this demon the more Dean felt like he was sinking. He was unsure about where next to move it was like a stalemate in chess where all the pieces didn't seem to be able to go anywhere and no one would ever win.

Kissing her head he felt he sigh against his chest, 'Oh and I forgot to say I missed you.'

Laughing she pulled away and ran her fingers through her hair. He had always loved her laugh especially when she tilted her head back and exposed her delicious throat and how her laugh was what he could only term illegally dirty.

'We missed you too.' Moving to get John out from his car seat Dean smirked as his son smiled back and held out his chubby hands to have a cuddle.

Turning to head into the house Dean heard a familiar voice shout out,  
'Hey Winchester what was the deal in telling my parents about my shirt?'

Dean looked at Tess who had frozen on the spot. The voice got nearer, 'Oh and by the way I love what you've done to the house. I mean wow it's so not you.'

Laughing Emily moved forward onto the driveway and stood between the two cars, 'You must be Tess.' She held her hand out towards Tess.

She looked at the beautiful woman with her amazing blue eyes short brown hair and an equally amazing body.

She could tell why Dean liked her apart from being attractive she had an intelligence that radiated from her.

'Yeah and you are?' Tess clasped the younger woman's hand tightly.

She looked over the person in front of her from the copper curls, the big green eyes and the unbelievable body. She was wearing a tight top, dark blue jeans and the short black leather jacket.

She smiled this amazing smile back at Tess looking between the two of them until Dean coughed and said, 'She's Emily. Rose and Mike's daughter. What are you...?'

Cutting Dean off she answered the question before he asked, 'I've got news so we gonna stand out here all night while I freeze my ass off out here?' She indicated to her clothes which weren't exactly warm tucking her hands into her jacket to emphasise her point.

'Right well if it's important.' Tess headed up the steps. Her face was hot but catching a look at Dean so was his. 'Come on in.'

* * *

Sam cradled Trin whilst she made some formula for Mary. They had just talked and sat staring at her but she was now niggly and wanting food so they had headed for the kitchen.

Hearing the door open she shouted from the kitchen, 'Hey guys we are in here.' Hearing them head into the room Trin looked up and saw a girl with them, 'Hey?'

Looking at Tess for explanation she saw a muscle jumping in Tess's face. Tess looked confused and the muscle jumping only led to Trin to believe that she was pissed.

Tess headed straight to the fridge and fixed her a drink whilst explaining to Sam and Trin, 'Trin and Sam this is Emily. Rose and Mike's daughter apparently she has news.'

Fixing her with a stare the copper curls bounced as she ran a hand through her hair and her cheeks flushed as the stare bore into her. Emily dumped the bag on the floor and then stood with her hands on hips.

'Ok well you either have two choices you can believe or disbelieve me I don't really care but honestly I'm here to tell you the truth.'

Accepting the drink that was carefully laced with holy water she took a long gulp not realising until then how thirsty she really was, 'My Mum sent me to warn you. This demon problem is going to get a lot bigger and a lot more problematic. According to my Mum she tried calling you guys and even sending an email to tell you all the information. She's dreamt again.'

Dean nodded for her to continue, 'She saw the demon opening a gateway to hell. Guess where? In the warehouse that Tess and my Mum saw in their dreams. So I assume it's all going to happen there.'

'What? A gateway to hell?' Dean looked at Sam who shrugged, 'Ok well where exactly is he doing that? I thought that only really powerful demons could conjure up a specific gateway?' Emily looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

'Well my Mum said that apparently the building is really old? What about the history?' Looking around she took another gulp of water.

Dean looked at Tess, 'Well baby you found out about the history of the building.' Trin listened to her daughter suckling on the bottle but watched Tess.

Digging out a load of paper and notes from her bag, 'Well just a sec,' scanning through the notes, 'Well according to the Ohio paper there have been a fair few suspicious deaths and a murder there. I don't know whether I'm right but if people are murdered or commit suicide within a specific building then it leaves scars that I assume get infected?'

Looking at Dean, Trin then Sam they all nodded, 'Well why can't he do it. I mean if he's working with perhaps another demon and the building is already infected then why the hell not. He could use it for that purpose surely?'

Emily nodded, 'Well that's what my Mum and Dad said. It seems they like they have heard about demons at least trying or getting human's to do it for them.'

Sam blanched a seriously pale colour as he looked at the floor. He remembered all too well what happened to Jake he shuddered.

Emily carried on, 'Bobby would probably know maybe you should ask him.' Placing her glass on the side Emily turned to Dean. 'You probably want to call my Mum about now and ask her if all I said is true. I mean ya'll don't really know me so I guess you want to check its true.'

'All I want to know is how come they couldn't get in touch with us?' Dean asked his hand clasped tightly around the phone.

'Well we don't get a good reception as you know so guess what? The phone lines and internet access all died as well. We had one mother of a power cut. I tried calling but all I got were answer phones so I thought as I was nearly here not to bother again.'

Pulling out a piece of gum from her extra tight jeans she stuffed in her mouth, 'So I guess it's all a bit crazy. Oh and if you're wondering I'm not possessed. I take it you already checked with holy water,' swirling the glass around she carried on, 'but seriously I'm protected.'

Looking around at the blank faces she rolled up her top and turned around. The pentagram was surrounded by a sun Sam remembered it from one of the many books he had laboriously looked over , 'You know charms work so I thought hey why not get a tattoo or a charm so I went for the whole d.i.y protection against possession.'

Dean stared a little too long as did Sam. Tess coughed breaking his gaze.

'Right I think I'll call Rose and see...' scooting around Tess who could he sense was pissed and headed into the living room. Trin stood up and burped Mary. Patting and rubbing her back.

'I think we'll go and put Mary to bed.'

'I'm sorry I've not seen her properly.' Kissing Trin and cuddling the baby, 'We can catch up tomorrow?' She stared at Trin her eyes shined with tears.

'Of course honey.' Holding her close, 'Don't worry you've been busy and me and Sam needed some time together.'

Tess nodded, 'So it's been nice meeting you Emily. Goodnight Auntie Tess.' She blew her a kiss and headed for the stairs. Sam grabbed the remainders of the bottle smirked and followed her up.

Emily looked around the kitchen then back to the Tess, '_Awkward_.' She muttered as she looked down at her feet.

Tess muttered, 'Yep!' Rolling her eyes she filled up the kettle and got out three mugs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Trin paced the room with Mary she had changed her diaper and was about to put her to bed in her crib she smiled as her baby crooned up at her. 'I love you.'

Kissing her she laid her down and turned on the little night light. Sam had been in and out mostly checking the charms hidden around the room as well watching Trin put their daughter to bed.

'I'll be back.' She nodded as she watched him leave.

Sitting in the seat near the crib she watched Mary fall asleep she hadn't even felt her own eyes droop in unison with her daughters.

Suddenly she was fast asleep all she could think about was a case where Lucien turned up.

_Trin headed towards the bar. She was starving after finishing her hunt just a usual exorcism nothing too hard. Well a pissed off spirit completely not at rest wasn't always easy. In actual fact she was tired and seriously hungry. She stretched feeling her back crack. _

_Tossing her hair back she ordered just a regular bar meal knowing it would arrive with all the trimmings like salad and fries and she would no doubt she would eat it all and then feel guilty afterwards. Smirking to herself she took a sip of her cool beer. Telling the barman she was going to the table in the corner she sat down with an oomph! _

_Looking around the room her eyes settled on a guy staring at her. His lips curled into a smile. An altogether familiar smile then the eyes went black quickly then back to brown. _

_Her hand went to her hip flask as the guy moved over towards her. 'Nice to see you again so soon Trinity I heard you order the best meal on the menu. My host,' he patted the guy's body, 'definitely can concur on that front.'_

_'Why are you here?' Her voice was harsh and quiet as she spoke through gritted teeth._

_'That's no way to talk to a friend Trinity.'_

_He took a drink from his own beer, 'Can't I just pop in to say hello? I mean obviously I've told you that you remind me of someone and maybe I've realised who that is. Your stubborn streak it's all leading me to the same view of one woman I knew extremely well.'_

_Trin tightened her grip on the holy water, 'Look I'm not particularly bothered whether you see me as your kindergarten teacher all I want you to know is that you turning up doesn't do anything for me. I'm serious will you just leave me alone I'm getting a little pissed.'_

_Lucien laughed._

_'I'm sorry. I did tell you though that now I've seen you and that hunt well it went well didn't it. I guess you think you've done well and I guess you have,' twirling his glass around watching the beer leave traces against the glass, 'It's a shame isn't it that I've made things a lot worse.' His eyes blazed black._

_'What do you mean?' She wanted to throw the water over him and watch him squeal as the water seared into his skin, 'you son of a bitch.'_

_'Tut tut seriously you should be more careful what words you use around me,' he leant across the table and pulled her closer. She leant back away from him the fact he was touching her was enough to make her skin crawl. 'Well that soul you just sent back to hell well let me tell you he's prime for coming straight back out._

_'I'm sure you understand what that means?'_

_'Well unless he's got one seriously powerful friend then he can't get out unless __someone set's him free or someone helps him out or something else altogether.'_

_Pulling his hand from her shirt she sat back down, 'Tell me what you know!' He smiled._

_'You know I can't do that. What am I your personal demon? Well I could be a lot more to you all you have to do is let me.'_

_His hand gently caressed her arm. She shivered and whimpered. 'You know I can't do that I don't share information and just because I hold you in high esteem above others of your kind I don't want you to go into a war. Ooops!' _

_His hand flew to his mouth in a pretend shocked motion, 'I'm sorry my big mouth. What I mean is don't go into anything rushed and half prepared I'd just suggest you watch out and make sure your packing a lot more holy water than just that little hip flask.'_

_Winking he left the table. Sagging against the table she looked around the room. It was the same as before all the guys were still around the bar and the same couple were sat around the table._

_The hush that had descended as soon as Lucien began to talk lifted and the sound erupted in her ears. Touching her forehead she felt beads of sweat on her skin and she was shivering. Next to her wrist was a lily flower. Its white satin head covered in yellow pearls of pollen. Touching the soft petal her finger came away with a large yellow smear. _

Starting in her sleep Trin opened her eyes. She was still in Mary's room and everything was fine.

The night light was still shining brightly and her daughter was fast asleep. Rubbing her arms to get rid of the goose bumps she sat back down.

She had never remembered that until now but it all made sense. Lucien was not just speaking about the Devil's gate that opened because of Sam, Dean and the YED he was talking about his own personal mission.

He was planning on using some of those demons' from hell to help him out. Not just the one she sent back but all those souls he could get to return to earth especially those that had escaped from hell that night. He was hoping to start his own war he was hoping to carry on the YED's work.

Checking on Mary she left the room racing for her phone which she had left in the office. Dialling the all familiar number she waited, 'George I need a flight to Ohio by the end of the week.'

Chewing a hang nail she waited.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

Tess carried a duvet and some pillows downstairs. Dean had told her that Rose had asked if it was ok for Emily to stay there for a night. He'd agreed. She was a little pissed that he hadn't asked her opinion on it but hey what did she expect.

This was Dean. Heading into the living room she saw Emily sat down on the chair listening to her I-Pod.

Plucking her head phones from her ear she smiled up at Tess, 'Just to let you know that your Mum spoke to Dean and well she doesn't want you to travel alone tonight and well I'm in agreement.'

Shuddering because she realised she had just temporarily turned into her mother she switched her head back to her normal mode of speech; 'Well we would like it if you stay here till tomorrow anyway.'

Passing Emily the pillows, 'The sofa bed is quite comfortable honestly you should ask Dean.' Laughing she pulled out the sofa bed and as she straightened she wiped her hands down her jeans.

Emily turned off her music player, 'Thanks Tess. I guess I better call my Mum she'll probably want a word,' pulling out her phone, 'I kind of annoyed her before I left so this is my way of apologising by coming here and delivering her message.'

She looked up at Tess and saw her confused face, 'Ok I might be twenty but sometimes I kind of act immature or just rattle the parental cage.'

Tess nodded for her to carry on, 'I'd brought a top and well let's just say I work in a bar and it was or rather it is a little revealing. She told me to take it off and I pretended I did.'

Looking at her feet she carried on, 'Well then when Dean took me to work he kind of nearly ran us off the road because I took my top off in the car.' Tess laughed she could imagine Dean's face.

Emily smirked, 'Sorry I didn't want you to think I would hit on Dean. I mean he's attractive but he's married. Plus I had a crush on him when I was younger and honestly I've never seen him so happy and into one woman.'

Smiling at Tess the other woman smiled back flushing as she did, 'Plus another reason I'm not into Dean or any other guy is because well I've kind of got someone I like.' Her face flushed straight to her roots.

'Wait a sec,' Tess headed into the kitchen and brought in two bottles of beer, 'Now do tell you can't talk girl stuff without dessert or a drink.' Passing her a drink, 'I've run out of ice cream. I think Dean got a bit peckish so beer's the next best thing.' Emily smiled.

'Thanks Tess.' She took a sip, 'Well how did you and Dean work it out? I mean he's a hunter is it difficult to carry on a relationship with him nearly always away?'

She shuffled her feet. Her face flushed bright pink as she looked at Tess who simply smiled.

'Yeah it's difficult sometimes I mean now we have John but honestly I would never have had it any other way. I love Dean and I know he feels the same about me and how he loves John.'

Taking a swig of the beer she looked at Emily, 'I met Dean and I never felt the same about any guy I'd met after him. Being with a hunter it's exciting and it's intense I still feel that way about Dean. What's this guy make you feel like?'

Twirling her bottle she couldn't believe how things had altered. Here she was sat with a person she barely knew discussing men. A subject she had only ever discussed with Trin or Kelly back when she missed Dean.

No other man ever met his or even stood up to what Dean Winchester made her feel like or had half of the values that he had. Mind you she had never been with any man for long enough to actually know Dean was all she wanted.

'He makes me feel amazing. He's a hunter too so I guess my Mum and Dad would like him,' she snorted, 'He's just different.' She shrugged, 'What can I say?'

Tess took her hand, 'Just go for it. How do you feel about him?' Thunking her bottle on the coffee table she stared at Emily.

'I love him.' Emily felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had never fully admitted it and she realised just how deep she did love for him.

'Then don't let him go,' shaking Emily's hand, 'Tell him. I loved Dean and I was so glad I had a chance to get him back. Please don't let him go.'

'I won't.' Tess smiled at the young woman then stood.

'You better call your mum. She sounds like mine I bet she worries all the time!'

Emily nodded. Typing in the number Tess left her to it.

She smirked as she thought of Dean's face when he saw Emily beginning to undress. Looking out of the window into the garden she wondered what was going to happen now.

All the signs pointed towards Dean, Sam and Bobby getting involved in hunting down Lucien as to how it all would happen she had no idea but she hoped that it ended soon.

Wrapping her arms around her body she fought the dread that welled within her stomach.

Something was happening she could feel it.

* * *

Trin sat down staring at the notepad she had hastily scribbled down the times tapping the pad with her pencil the lines jumbled together.

Pressing her lips together tightly she realised she was leaving the day after and she had no idea what she was going to say to Sam.

He was so sweet and innocent he didn't deserve her lying to him or coming up with some stupid excuse as to why she had to leave suddenly.

She was going to be honest with him but why did that seem so hard to come up with a valid excuse without it being one that hurt his feelings or left them no way of sorting out their relationship if she did come back?

Tearing off the page she stuffed it in her pocket tensing as Sam entered the room she knew his tread anywhere, 'Hey what you doing in here?'

He asked as he bent down and turned the swirly desk chair to face him. Staring at his beautiful face she reached out and stroked his face. He closed his eyes at the touch and held her hand with his own she could feel the warmth of his skin.

'Just had a call that's all. Thought it would be best to take it away from Mary I just got her settled so the last thing I want is her crying just yet.' Sam nodded.

'Right well busy day you ready for bed?' His eyes sparkled and she smirked and rolled her eyes.

'Are you going to tuck me in?' She asked suggestively as she leant towards him pouting her lips.

'Only if you are sure you want me too?'

Nodding he took her hand and lead her towards their room. Opening the door they could hear the sound of the baby's mobile chiming through the open nursery door. Sam pulled her close and kissed her head.

He knew something was wrong and he had heard a muted conversation through the door and the word Ohio but he hadn't asked.

Part of him knew that something was happening as to what, how, where and why those were things that would have to be figured and solved as and when they arrived.

Holding his wife tightly to his chest nothing else mattered.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the Impala.

After making the call to Rose he'd checked on John and heading past the office heard Trin talking to someone called George. 'Bobby I was wondering if you'd ever heard of a hunter called George Carlin?'

There was a silence on the other end of the line, 'What do you wanna know about him for?' He could hear Bobby tapping a pen or something at the other end of the line.

'Well I heard the name and I got a little curious.' Dean wiped a speck of dust off the steering wheel hoping Bobby wouldn't ask any more questions but knowing Bobby he would.

'Well you know what happened to curiosity Dean,' Bobby sighed, 'Ok well he's a hunter and he's a friend of Trin's Dad. I'm guessing you didn't know that?'

Dean answered a quick no, 'Well he's Trin's godfather and he was always pretty good on forging documents that kind of thing so he's still got a job. Now why do you ask?'

Dean rolled his eyes.

'Well Sam mentioned it to me.' Bobby tsked. Even down a phone line he knew Dean was lying, 'Ok I heard Trin talking to him. I remembered the name from a conversation a while back and then I checked her address book that kind of thing.'

'You edjit. You went through her bag. You don't cease to surprise me Dean. When was she talking to him?'

'About ten minutes ago. Sounded pretty urgent.' He waited for Bobby to speak.

'Well don't worry about it I'm sure it's nothing. Just keep an ear out ok but don't do anything rash she could just have been talking about Mary that kind of thing. Like I said Dean curiosity doesn't always pay.'

'Thanks Bobby.'

Hanging up he felt an idiot. Bobby was probably right hell George could have called her he was her godfather after all. Something was telling him something was about to happen he could feel it.

Whatever it was it was sitting just at the edge of his subconscious and it was going to happen soon.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door of the Impala. The air was cool on his face as he ran up the steps.

Whatever happened to that cat and its run in with curiosity he prayed it didn't happen again.

Closing the door and locking it behind him he headed for bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

Tess felt Dean slip into the bad next to her so she turned over and felt his arms instantly enclose her, 'Where were you?' she whispered. His feet were cold and she hissed as they touched her legs.

'Sorry! I was just asking Bobby something. Nothing to worry about.' She could tell from his voice he was heading towards sleep. Snuggling her body against his she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes again she was instantly blinded by the whiteness of the room. Turning around she saw a figure standing at the end of the room. Heading towards them she instantly recognised who it was. 'Trin?'

The figure didn't turn around so she decided to get a bit closer. As she neared Trin was muttering to herself.

'Look Sam I'm sorry but you know me. I can't get serious. What I'm married to him for god's sake you stupid idiot.' Shaking her head she took a deep breath and carried on, 'Sam I need some space. I feel stifled and I need time.'

Turning around she gasped, 'What the hell are you doing in my head?' She stood with her hands on her hips.

'No more to the question is why you are in my head? I mean I have been thinking about you a lot lately so…' Trin's face broke into a smile.

'You've been thinking about me a lot that's kind of weird.' Heading closer instantly two chairs appeared, 'Wow who would think that would have happened that fast? Did we both just think it?' Nodding they grabbed a chair each and sat down.

'I've just realised what's going on,' Tess stretched towards Trin and took her hand, 'Our minds are linked in our sleep.

' Trin's face showed she was working it out but she still looked confused, 'Look it makes sense. What were you thinking about before you went to sleep?'

'Erm well Mary Sam and I and you so I guess more you. It was about the fact that you found out about Lucien and then I was thinking about a hunt I had been on a while ago and I guess I was thinking more about what I was going to tell you. Yeah that makes sense.'

Nodding she looked around the "room."

'Well it's obvious we can't talk to one another alone there is no space here sometimes so this must be what we both wanted was to talk alone and we've figured a way to do it. What better way than alone in our minds?' Trin agreed.

Taking a deep breath Tess asked, 'What were you talking to yourself about then?' Trin flushed, 'I assume you're trying to figure out what to say to Sam?'

Trin nodded, 'Yeah. All I can say is don't listen to me whatever I eventually say. Know that I am coming back.' Tess nodded fighting the tears, 'I am giving you all the option you never thought of actually asking me. I'm sure Dean and Sam have thought about it as I would as a hunter. It's obvious.'

Tess stared at her, 'What's that?' Trin smirked as she stared at her best friend's face that was confused and scared altogether.

'Well I'm offering myself as bait,' she put up her hand to stop Tess from jumping in, 'Look I know Lucien. I know how his mind works and what he wants. If I tell Sam what I perhaps don't want to say in order to leave but I can leave for Ohio with a blank mind. I can close my mind to him. He's got no power over here as long as I don't allow him in there.'

She tapped her head, 'If I pretend to do it then all Lucien will see is me telling Sam that I've left.'

Tess realised that Trin was the only one willing to realise that the only way to get on with getting rid of the threat was to use her. They had to use her knowledge and use her to sacrifice her so they could get in there and do their job. 'Are you sure?' Trin nodded.

'Well I'm sure that I know Sam well enough to follow me and hopefully save my ass.' Tess smirked.

'Yeah you know they will. What do you want me to say when they ask?' Tess shuffled uncomfortably.

'Just tell them that. Let me leave before you say anymore. I'm sure Dean will figure it out.' Trin smiled at her, 'Look I don't want to hurt Sam but if I'm to get through to Lucien he's going to have to see it in my mind. You do understand me don't you?'

Tess stared at the floor and nodded, 'Just be careful ok?' She looked up at her friend and realised that Trin was still a hunter and that all of what she was saying was about getting rid of something that had been in her life causing her painful moments and now was the time to stop it and start afresh.

'I'll be careful.' There was a silence for a few minutes, 'So how do we both leave?' Tess laughed.

'I guess we just close our eyes.' Holding hands they slipped away both waking up in separate beds staring up at the ceiling.

They both slipped from their beds Tess snorted as she saw Trin leaving her own room, 'Well that was weird.'

Trin nodded, 'You can say that again. I could do with a drink. You?' Tess smirked then nodded.

* * *

Skittering across the kitchen floor Tess opened the fridge door, 'What are you going to have?' Her eyebrow raised questioning Trin's answer.

'I'll have an orange juice.' Tess laughed as she poured the juice into the glass.

'Hey can I get one too,' Emily was in the kitchen rubbing her eyes in the bright light from the fridge. They all jumped Emily held up a hand and whispered, 'Sorry!' Tess looked at the woman standing in the kitchen grabbed another glass from the cupboard.

'Sure.' Pouring three glasses they headed into the living room.

'So when do you go?' Tess asked as she settled into the chair watching Trin's long legs fold under her as she sat near the fire.

'Day after tomorrow.' She traced a line in the carpet, 'For what it's worth I've never been so scared in all my life.'

Taking a deep breath she carried on, 'I saw your notes Tess and then I saw that picture. Well now I realise who he meant when he spoke about a woman who was strong minded and a lot like me. I didn't realise who it was. He never said. I don't know how to use it to my advantage just yet.' The line turned into a circle as she absentmindedly looked across the room.

Emily coughed, 'Well I honestly I don't know what you are really talking about but if it's a guy then won't it be best to go the whole hog and turn on the charm.' She tucked the cover around her ankles and flopped back against the cushions.

'Well the fact he's a murderer his wife so obviously it might not work so good.' Tess placed her glass on the coffee table and stretched.

'Well maybe the fact that he's obviously got a serious thing for her then I'd say it would work regardless. If Trin goes there and flirts and uses all she can she can get Lucien distracted. It's all about using that womanly know how.' Emily smirked at Trin who smirked back.

'You know it might work. The fact that he always turned up and mentioned being more to me and I assumed he obviously meant...well you know?'

They nodded and shuddered. The idea of that wasn't appealing, 'Well I can tell you until I met Sam I never slept with any guy.'

Tess's eyes widened, 'Well would you? I mean imagine that waking up and seeing black eyes staring at you.' She shuddered, 'I didn't trust anyone. Sam has and always will be different.'

She stood up, 'I better go back on up. Mary might be a little restless.' She headed towards the stairs, 'Night guys and thanks.' Blowing a kiss she headed up.

'So she's leaving to go to that demon?' Trin turned to look at Emily, 'Sorry I kind of put two and two together it's pretty obvious that it's all to do with him and she's decided to use the only option and that's go herself and have them follow her.'

She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, 'I'm prying sorry.' Tess could tell she was flushing.

'Yeah she is she's giving us the only option we perhaps weren't going to consider unless we need to. She's going to use herself as a distraction and bait.'

Looking at Emily and making her look at her their eyes locked, 'No you are not prying. You are just curious about what's going on as you have kind of been thrown straight into the deep end here. You are right I'm thinking that the only way she can get anywhere is by doing what you said before.'

Emily nodded, 'You know what Emily we haven't known each other long but I can tell you will be a good addition to our little hunter group. Welcome to the weird family.' Emily flushed again.

She was glad that Tess had finally softened to her. She guessed she was hard to get to know sometimes or hard to be around as she was a little annoying or sometimes women were just intimidated and thought their husbands would be attracted to her. Most were she guessed Tess wasn't impressed on that front but keeping her mouth shut she took the extended hand she desperately wanted Tess to like her.

Tess appeared to be a woman that knew her own mind as well as how to handle a guy like Dean. Well she had to be awesome just to do that.

She whispered, 'Thanks.'

'I better head on up. I'll see you in the,' looking at the clock she rolled her eyes amending her previous thought, 'well a few hours.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **

Checking out the cartridge he tapped the base against the table. Adding the salt he passed it on to Sam.

His phone rang and he jumped. Checking the I.D he smiled as it said Bobby flipping it open, 'Dean I've managed to get us on that flight,' Bobby's voice carried on ignoring Dean's comments, 'Just make sure you are dressed in suits.'

Hanging up before Dean could ask why he placed the phone on the table and turned to Sam.

'Ok Bobby said we should be wearing suits when we get to the airport?' He shrugged his shoulders, 'That means?'

Sam rolled his eyes, 'Well I guess the only way we make the flight is if we are perhaps FBI or something then we can take on the colt. I'd guess.'

He fidgeted. He knew that Trin was leaving and it was hard being normal with her was killing him.

Tess had kind of told him and Dean had alluded to the fact that Trin was giving them an option they probably would have had to take on if all of the other options had expired. 'Just a second,' he turned to face Dean, 'you are going on a plane aren't you scared?'

Dean mused for a second, 'Well yeah.' He carried on filling the cartridges with salt, 'I was hoping Tess would help me with the whole self help touchy feely yoga crap!'

He passed the few cartridges to Sam, 'Look this is about family I've got to get over it and I can do that with your help.' Sam smirked.

'You sure?' Dean nodded.

He hated the idea really he was petrified but he'd decided to fake that he was ok with it. The thing was he realised that the least Sam heard about his problems the better. He'd save it for the plane. Smirking he passed another cartridge to Sam.

* * *

Bobby pulled up outside of the house. Smiling he noticed Trin sat on the bonnet of her car swinging her feet. 'Hey Bobby!' She wandered over waiting for him to get out of the car.

'Look don't say anything I get your not exactly happy with me being involved in sort of acting as bait. I'm sorry. I just need you to make sure you know that Lucien will be prepared. He'll have more than one demon scattered around so be careful.'

Bobby nodded, 'Look is there anything else you need to tell me?' Trin looked down at her feet, 'Because we need to stop him you realise that?'

Nodding she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

'Lucien warned me or rather told me that he was going to use a lot of help with this whole plan well before I knew exactly what the plan was,' standing closer to Bobby she carried on.

'The last time I remember seeing Lucien he found me after I'd just sent a particularly nasty spirit back to hell. He said that he was going to use all those spirits to create a war a demon army that kind of thing. He wants me for some reason he always had and now I'm actually giving myself too him I wish I'd had the guts to ask why? I mean now I know it's all because of my looking like his wife but I'm nothing like her. He told me about it about a war and I have no idea why he admitted...'

She held herself together as her words were becoming hysterical and her voice high pitched, 'He admitted he was going to raise a hell of a lot more things than just demons Bobby. He can bring all sorts of evil pissed off spirits and other things you know he has been working on this longer than Azaeal and his plan he's just using a different means,' she pulled her hair up into a pony tail so as to do something with her hands to stop them shaking.

'I feel that's it's different Bobby he's going to use other dark forces things that are more capable of causing havoc and misery. YED wasn't just wanting that it was a ploy.'

Folding her arms she looked down at her shoes, ' That's why if I go I can distract him. Just make sure you are in the warehouse as soon as possible that's all I can advise. Oh and link up with George he'll get you anything you need.' Heading towards the house Bobby followed.

'Don't worry I've already talked to him. He's got us sorted.' Winking he followed her up the steps, 'Just you be careful ok?' Nodding she turned and hugged him muttering thanks.

Bobby watched her walk into the kitchen. He'd always loved Trinity and always thought she knew what she was doing he hoped that he was right.

* * *

She'd packed everything she thought she would need which admittedly wasn't much. She was meeting George at the air port in Ohio. She wrapped her arms around her legs listened to her daughter's even breathing from the adjoining room on the monitor. Trin knew exactly what she was going to tell Sam she realised he'd already guessed or been told she was leaving by either Tess or Dean and she wasn't sure exactly what to do.

Should she act normal? I mean it was a stupid thing to think about because how she could act normal when she was leaving and pretending to leave the man she loved and now her daughter.

The tear in her heart was getting bigger each time it pumped. Staring into space she hadn't heard Sam come in. His arms held her tight, 'You ok?' His breath was warm against her ear she shivered and nodded.

Whispering her voice quivering with emotion she said, 'I just want you to hold me.' He nodded.

Pulling her closer they lay down on the bed. Feeling his warm arms around her she smiled into his chest. 'I'm sorry Sam.'

She heard him take a deep breath as he processed what she had just said, 'Sorry for what?' Looking up into his eyes she felt hers begin to sting.

'You know. Please whatever I say soon don't listen to me I don't mean any of it.' His eyes filled and he nodded, 'I just have to say it. It doesn't mean I mean it. I love you and I've got your heart here always. Nothing will happen.'

He looked down and his eyes searched her face for he honestly didn't know what he was hoping to see there. All he saw was the woman he loved and who loved him back.

'I love you too.'

He couldn't say anymore. He didn't want to say anymore he wanted to just stay there with her and hold her close. An image of Jess's face flashed before his eyes all he could think of was how she looked when he told her he was leaving the feeling of loss burned at the edge of his consciousness.

'I can't lose you. I won't.' He couldn't add the last few words of 'I can't go through that again.' The look in his eyes said it all she kissed his throat.

Her green eyes whispered the words back, 'You won't go through it I promise you.'

'You'll have to make sure your right there to get me out.' He smirked down at her. The warmth of their bodies mingled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

Turning over she reached up and kissed his collarbone. Her warm breath against his skin made him stiffen. Pulling his mouth down to hers she kissed him fiercely her tongue slipped inside and softly explored his mouth.

Sam's body wrapped around hers.

Pressing her down against the bed his lips traced her collarbone down to her full breasts. She moaned slightly he pulled at his top and as soon as he pulled it from his head she was already pulling off her own. Her yellow bra soon flew across the room she shivered as his lips found her breasts. He slowly and seductively sucked her nipple she moaned loudly as he pressed down on her.

She was wet for him and she was glad that she was only wearing her boxer shorts much easier to wriggle out of. Lifting her slightly he guided himself into her she gasped tightening around him instantly.

She rubbed her hands down his big broad back holding on she followed his rhythm instantly keeping up and matching it. She could feel her orgasm pool within her abdomen his hazel eyes stared into her own not daring to break the look between them she kissed him softly as her orgasm mounted.

Thrusting up to meet him she exploded shouting out his name the word barely from her lips as he slowly came after her.

His lips found hers as their bodies shook the last of their orgasms. 'I love you,' she whispered.

'I love you too.' Wrapping her arms around her he pulled her into his arms, 'Can't we just stay here?'

Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't look up at him, 'I love you so much realise that I will be coming back to you.' Sam nodded.

'I know that. Look it will be over soon.' He swallowed he had to believe it he needed to in order to get through the next few days. Pulling her close they just lay there.

* * *

_'You know what Sam I'm fed up of this. I'm fed up of this life. Sometimes I feel as though you are stifling me. I need time can you give me that?' She looked up at him. His big hazel eyes showed hurt and confusion but he nodded. 'I'll call you when I'm back at home.' _

_He nodded as he stood aside letting her go. She was angry how could he just stand aside and not fight or ask her to stay. She shook her head "No" she wasn't going to cry in front of him. _

_She kissed his hand as she passed by feeling him respond as she took a deep breath and left. She knew what she had to do and telling Sam the truth wouldn't work. _

_

* * *

_

Trin milled through the crowd at the airport. Her flight was about to board and she was heading towards the gate. Her nerves were all shattered and she was shaking.

Sam didn't actually realise what she was heading into he knew that she was going to have to act in a certain way and a way she never wanted to. She was going to have to pretend to have feelings for another man. Well not an actual man because that was impossible. Shivering she headed towards her flight.

* * *

'Dude if one more woman stares at my crotch I'm going to scream.' Dean stood closer to Sam.

'What?' Sam wasn't really focusing on Dean's problems. His mind was on Trin and their case Dean's voice had broken through a vision of the day he'd first met her.

Sighing he said, 'What's wrong?'

Dean had been jumpy as soon as the car had pulled into the airport car park and while he had headed into the building he'd been stood right next to Sam all the while they wandered around waiting for their flight.

'Dude do my pants look too tight?' Sam smirked, 'Well do they?'

'Man I'm not looking down there.'

Dean pulled his jacket tighter around his front. A girl walked near to them before looking at the board for departures she smirked at Dean. There was something about him she could tell as soon as she had seen them standing there right from his broad shoulders and now his big green eyes she looked Dean up and down her eyes widened as she stared at his pants.

'Dude that's it!' Dean turned on his heel and headed towards the men's rest room. 'I knew it was a mistake for me to wear these. What the hell man?'

Sam was right behind him. Dean was having a serious hissy fit and normally Sam would be preying on it.

'Dean they aren't that bad. What's your problem?'

Dean stalked into the room slamming the doors with his palm. Sam pulled him back, 'Let's have a look ok?' Turning Dean towards him he stared at the front of Dean's pants, 'Ok honestly...'

Dean nodded for him to carry on, 'Honestly?' Sam's mouth twitched.

'They are a little bit tight.' Dean's face fell. 'Sorry.'

'Crap! Now I know how women feel.' Sam's brows rose, 'you know when guys check out women.'

He pointed to his chest to emphasise the whole deal, 'I so am feeling that right now.' Sam chuckled. He was glad Dean was getting all worried about something inconsequential rather than the actual flight he checked his watch.

'We better go and get seated. Bobby probably will be already boarding.' Dean nodded.

Heading back towards the terminus Sam tried desperately not to laugh at Dean's manner of walking.

His hands were tucked tightly in his jacket pocket pulling it tight across his front, 'Dude just try walking normally.'

* * *

Sitting down Dean shuffled and squirmed in his seat trying to get comfortable. The brunette stewardess had walked over to him asked, 'Can I get you something sir?'

She'd noticed them sitting down and instantly was drawn to him. For one he was gorgeous and so was the guy next to him and two they were apparently FBI on the flight "blending" in. Her eyes glanced down at him appraising his body.

'Can I get some peanuts?' Dean watched her eyes wander down to his pants and instantly widen, 'and a drink. Erm two beers. Thanks.' The way he said it dismissed her but before she left she whispered bending down towards his ear.

'Well if there is anything else at all then I'll be more than happy to oblige.' She wandered off making sure she swaggered enough to give everyone an extensive view of her best assets.

'Do they look bad?' He whispered to Sam. Pointing to his trousers he shifted again. Sam couldn't help it but his voice came out louder than he planned it too.

'For the last time dude you are not _**erect**__._' The plane went quiet everyone's eyes turned to stare at them. Bobby's face smirked at them over the top of his seat.

Sam ummed and ahhed before he finally said, 'I mean I was just telling him that he might feel better if he sat up more erect.' His face flushed and he instantly slumped down in his seat.

Dean laughed,'I love it when you shout out Sam. It makes me go all tingly.'

'Bite me!' Sam's face puckered and he scowled.

The stewardess meandered over to their seats, 'Here are your drinks sir's and your peanuts.'

She smirked and licked her lips. Dean couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth as he took the peanuts off the stewardess.

'Don't objectify me!' Her lips twitched and she smirked as her eyes travelled down to his crotch.

She winked and moved off to help someone else. 'God! I'm never travelling on a plane again. For one it's scary ,two this,' he pointed to his trousers, 'and three like I said before I hate flying and I've definitely decided I'm going to drive everywhere from now on. This is the last time I'm getting on a flight.' He tugged at his tie.

They had decided that they were dressing up as FBI agents that way they could have the colt without much hassle. Now what with the flight before him and the over indulgent stewardesses Dean was sweating.

Normally he would have been lapping in the attention but all he could think of was just getting back to Tess. He knew Sam was feeling the same all they wanted was this case to be all over.

'Just be thankful we aren't exorcising a demon on board this time.' The last time they had been on a plane they had to save all of the passengers and stop a destructive demon bringing down a flight in order to just finish off a personal best of "no survivors." Dean nodded as he sipped his beer.

Suddenly irritated he whispered, 'How come Bobby is over there.' He pointed to the other side of the plane, 'I mean I thought that we were all agents together?'

Sam sighed, 'Well we are he's just there because there were no other seats available so he said he couldn't deal with you getting all stressed so I'm sat here instead.' Running a hand through his hair he looked out of the window.

The voice on the speaker broke the silence. They were on their way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: **

Trin headed down the airport steps. She knew she was early but time had told her to go and check out the area.

She was meeting George before she finally headed on to see Lucien but like all good hunters a check of the place on your own was what she needed to do and what she intended on doing as soon as the plane had landed.

Weaving her way through shoppers and workers she headed straight into town. Last time she had been there the warehouse was in an area of dereliction but now there were large redevelopments and new buildings shooting up all around it.

She guessed it wasn't long till that place was either refurbished or demolished it was due for something. Taking a deep breath she crossed the street. Wolf whistles and cat calls from the builders went in one ear and out of the other as she checked the building for entrances and exits.

She knew that her Dad had said that before they had headed in to summon Lucien the place had been open to graffiti, homeless people and drug addicts. The place still gave off that air of neglect and as she glanced at a sign on the wire fence surrounding the building it was up for demolishing the next day.

'Great!' She needed to get in and out but she knew that afternoon with workers around she would get stopped.

Checking the fence she saw three entrances already made with the wire. At least someone or something had got through.

Making a mental note that those would be her access points she headed on down the street.

Knowing Lucien or at least having some idea what he would think about the situation it would only increase his need for starting his project that night. He would be pissed that the building he had created was going to be demolished.

Pulling her hair up into a pony tail she thought about it some more. The guys on the work site next door anyone of them could be possessed already or be possessed later each one was a definite calling card for any free demon to enter. The way they had shouted to her only increased her feeling of apprehension a lot if not all of them were filled with serious lust and those would attract the serial freaks and horny demon or spirits to them if or when they got possessed. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Crossing the street and heading down towards an internet cafe she grabbed a computer. She needed to do a bit more research, meet George and then get on with the task at hand.

Opening the site she needed she typed in the name then watched as the screen filled with search results. Checking her watch she saw she had plenty of time. Clicking on the one she had read before she began to pore over the information. If she was going to be convincing she needed all the help she could get. Finding the image she wanted she clicked print.

Checking the local news for anything important she suddenly saw a name that popped out of the writing,_'Julian Beadle local architect spoke today about the change to the local area,** "The warehouse of my great, great, great, great grandfather is due to be demolished. I am hoping to rebuild the area. This place can become a wonderful area just like my relation intended it to be when he first began building up the area whilst working hard on building his empire.' **_

Clicking on more information about him she found that he still lived in the area and according to latest new's articles Julian was being a pain. He was taking over and buying and renovating things and apparently he had a lot of enemies.

In short he was like his great, great, great, great grandfather and he was a dick. Printing off a picture of his face she realised that this guy was probably going to be the vessel his relation chose.

That way he could get into the warehouse and not be questioned he was the architect after all. Stretching she picked up her things and closed the net down and left the cafe.

Her phone rang, 'Trin where are you?' It was George all concerned.

'I'm just at a little internet cafe down town.' He sighed.

'Look I'm heading there now you'll have to talk.' Making her way back towards the road she smiled.

'All I need for you to do is give me some holy water and take my bag that is all I'm serious I do all of this my way. You find Sam, Dean and Bobby and help them. This is my hunt I love you and you love me but all I ask is just to find them and work with them. I've got some things to share and then I'm offline so to speak till I see you in that warehouse.'

George sighed again. He knew she was right but he couldn't help feeling responsible for her and he was scared. Did she know what she was doing? Well of course she did she was Trinity Grainger daughter of Grant Grainger but all of it was simply too close for comfort when it was personal it was hard to separate what was right and what was wrong.

'Right well I will meet you. Don't forget their flight get's in soon we don't have much time.' She nodded and replied in the affirmative.

'See you in a while.' Tucking the notes in her bag that she wanted to pass on and stuffing the picture after she made a few notes. Looking again at the picture she stuffed it into her pocket because realising she needed it.

Taking several deep breaths she whispered, 'Bring it on!'

* * *

'God I hate planes.'

Dean muttered for what seemed to Sam the millionth time. Falling short of actually throttling his brother he looked out of the window. Ten minutes till they landed and he was desperate to get off the plane and just begin.

'I know you do Dean.' He decided to sympathise because it was just easier.

* * *

George was waiting for them outside of the airport. He recognised Bobby instantly he hadn't changed much since he last saw him. He saw Sam and then followed by no doubt Dean heading towards them he shook hands with them all. 'Well I would have known you even if I hadn't seen a picture of you,' he said to Sam. Sam smiled. 'I've seen her she's ok she wanted to give you this.' He passed Sam a pile of paper.

'What's this?' He unfolded the paper his hands trembled.

'She'd done some research as she'd got here and found all of this. She found out more about the building and she told me to pass all of this onto you guys.' Dean looked over Sam's right shoulder and Bobby his left.

'Right well according to this the warehouse is due to be demolished tomorrow.'

They were heading back towards George's car while Sam told them what Trin had passed on, 'Also she thinks she's figured out who our demon will be possessing.'

Dean's eyebrow rose waiting, 'Well it's a great, great, great, great grandson who appears to be the head architect of this whole operation. He's linked to that building and the two next door as well.' He carried on reading, 'She's got an idea well she's written it anyway,' his hands shook, 'She says she's taking the back route into the whole building and we are going to take the front route. Whatever that means,' Dean shrugged his shoulders.

'I guess she's hoping that they will be all into the back after she gets in that's what I'm thinking.' Dean nodded.

'Your wife is awesome. Who would have thought of doing all of this after travelling on a flight?'

He took the notes off Sam and read them through, 'No way. I mean what better way to open a door into hell in a building that the next morning will be gone.'

Shaking his head he put the notes into his bag.

'Let's do this!'Dean clapped his hands together and then instantly regretted it as his pants split, 'Crap!'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: **

Trin stepped from the dark shadow and into the light patch work from the street lamp. The wire snagged her jacket but it didn't tear which she was thankful for.

Stepping through to the other side she pulled out her torch. She stepped quickly away from the fence and headed towards the building. It was all quiet almost too quiet but she knew she they were there.

From the sound of the steps on the floorboards she could hear two distinctive different footsteps. Sidestepping she headed for the small dark crack in the wall that was wide enough for her to slip through and she was inside.

Clicking off her torch in her pocket she slowly straightened up. To her right was one person and one to her left. Sighing she realised she'd have to take out one then deal with the other. Feeling the slosh of water against her chest she took a deep breath stepping carefully she headed towards the first demon.

Grabbing him from behind she smothered his mouth held him down tipped the water over him whilst he struggled she whispered the exorcism as he thrashed slowly beneath her. The smoke fell around her and it disappeared. All of that took three minutes and he barely made a noise, Which was surprising.

Checking the guys pulse he was still alive she stepped over him and headed towards the other guy. Again this took a short time to deal with and the demon was gone.

Taking the steps two at a time she came to double doors. Pressing the handle down she blinked. The room was covered in candles. Blinking she heard a movement to her right.

'Ahh Trinity. It's so nice to see you I expected you and maybe a few choice friends but you are alone.' Turning to listen to the voice she saw the man she expected.

The man stood before her had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was taller than she imagined and she shivered as he moved closer to her.

'That's nice using a family member. I guess keep it in the family and all that.' Lucien smiled.

'Well of course. My family are moving up the ladder again. This one,' pointing to the body, 'is exactly like I was at his age. Ambitious, greedy and well that's about it. He's got there faster than I did. He's not impatient like I was I couldn't wait to be rich that's why I made my deal. I don't regret it I mean I did some seriously bad things before I went to hell so that was really a doddle. I fitted in like I couldn't imagine. The curious thing is you meet a lot of crazy people down there well you know they get a little pissed with all of those people who put them down there,' he tapped his foot to indicate where he meant, 'Well you can imagine what kind of following I would get if I just happened to blow the roof on it.' Folding his arms he wandered closer, 'Why are you here?'

'Why do you think?' She shivered again controlling her thoughts she waited till her voice allowed her to speak again, 'I dreamt about you. Well more about us.' He stopped pacing and his black eyes glinted in the flickering light, 'I found this.'

Pulling the picture from her jeans she unfolded it, 'Well now I know who you think I remind you of.'

The image of Lucien's wife shook in her hand, 'You had been acting weird before you came to find me to well... I never did all those things you accused me of. I was never unfaithful.'

Wrapping her arms around herself she moved closer to him, 'I bet you are wondering why I'm saying that I'm your wife well I am. You remember when we got married first you said we were soul mates I'd follow you anywhere well I've caught up. Finally!'

She hoped she sounded convincing, 'I'm sorry it's taken so long to find you or rather for me to find myself.'

Lucien sighed. His face looked happy, 'I tried to tell you. You just needed time and I realised that if I turned up and reminded you eventually you would begin to remember things.'

He embraced her pulling her mouth towards his she could taste sulphur on her tongue, 'I've missed you my love.' Realising he was buying it she smiled.

'I've missed you too my love.'

She hoped that she could keep up this pretence as well as her lunch. Her stomach churned but she needed to stall him and this was the only way.

* * *

'Yo dude you wanna move over a little bit jeez I've never realised how fat your ass has gotten Sammy.'

Sam scowled at Dean and shifted slightly.

'You know what I've put up with a lot today and... look just don't speak ok?' He looked out of the window while Dean frowned then silently nodded.

The warehouse loomed before them and Sam shivered, 'Right so by the looks of it we just head in that direction and then we just head on in.'

Dean rubbed his hands together in what only Sam could consider as glee. He was ready for the fight as always Dean got excited.

'Well you are gonna need these?' George passed Sam and Dean these weird shaped guns.

'Ok are these what I think they are?' Dean's eyebrow raised.

'Well yeah if you think about them being simple water gun. Or spray gun. Except one difference it contains holy water.'

Dean smirked and whispered, "Awesome!" Holding the barrel of the plastic spray gun close to his chest he took a deep breath.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: **

Trin held onto her food, just.

Lucien/Julian paced, 'Would you like some refreshment?' Trin jolted in her seat and nodded, He froze jumping to his feet and he whispered, 'We are not alone.' His hand stopped as he poured some wine into her glass his eyes flickered towards her then towards the door.

'Lucien. Are you crazy?' A tall man stepped into the room, 'She's a hunter.' His eyes flickered to black and he spat on the floor. She smirked down at the floor.

'Yeah and your problem with that demon boy is?' She had shot across the floor towards him holding his throat and tipping the holy water precariously close to his face, 'I'm not just a hunter am I Lucien?' She turned and smiled at him.

His laughter made her shiver and she dropped Stefan on the floor. He stood next to her and smiled.

'No she's not. Show her some respect she's my wife.'

Stefan stood retching his eyes wide with all she could assume to be was fear, 'Don't do that again my love Stefan's a little jumpy.'

She smirked down at him. The anger that raged through her veins was still there. She could feel it pumping through her body she hated them both and the only thing that stopped her from throwing water on them both and holding them down for a full blow exorcism was she had no devil's trap and another Lucien would have figured that was what she planned to do.

Clenching her fists she took a long drink of the wine. She's watched Lucien carefully and he hadn't drugged the drink.

'So what are you boys doing? Having a man date?' Lucien chuckled and Stefan scowled.

'Come now my love we both know why you are here. You know what I'm planning to do. Why I told you myself. I was glad you finally understood and came to me. I wasn't sure in what way you would arrive I was sure you would arrive with others in tow or intent to end me on your own but never in this way. I always knew you would finally admit to yourself who you really were.'

His finger tips gently traced her face and she smiled. Her body felt instant revulsion and her stomach threatened to spew it's contents but she held steady.

'I am only sorry it has taken me so long.' Brushing his hair away from his face she took a quick look at her watch. They would be soon here. Staring into the chocolate eyes she thought she saw a flicker of what she could only assume was Julian asking for help.

She smiled back hoping that she could save this man from his relation.

'Tell me what you are planning to do,' his eyebrow raised, 'I'm serious I want to see what your planning for our future.'

* * *

Checking his jacket Dean pulled the wire back on the fence. Sam slipped through the space then held it back for Dean. 'Come on.' Dean huffed as the wire pinged back in his face.

'Sonofabitch,' he muttered as he placed it back to it didn't clang, 'and don't rush me I'm sneaking here ok.'

They ran towards the front steps, 'We going up?' Sam didn't answer just ran softly up them and beckoned for him to follow, 'Well I take it as we are.'

The map they had memorised showed that there were four levels one basement, a lower level, a middle area and finally an attic. Bobby believed they would use the top or middle floor of the building. Dean had argued with the idea of wouldn't it be easier to open a gateway to hell through the basement but Bobby said there were more ways out for the spirit or demons if they did escape.

Bobby and George were going through the back way. Together they would make a pincher movement each taking out different demons if any were protecting the main room.

'Come on Dean.'

Scouting the lower floor they deemed it clear. Heading on to the next level they slowly made their way up to the next level taking care to check behind them and in front of them.

Dean motioned them to stop and indicated two in the room on the right. Holding their guns before them Sam followed Dean. The two demons were sitting at a table playing cards and two candles fluttered in breeze from the window. Springing across the room Sam and Dean startled the two of them Dean sprayed water over them both enough to make them writhe in pain as Sam performed a fast exorcism. The bodies slumped to the ground.

'Good work Sammy.' Patting his brother on the back they carried on clearing the rooms.

Suddenly after sending two more bastards back to hell they came to a set of double doors. Panting behind them came George and Bobby.

Working their way up from the basement they had encountered three demons so they were a little out of breath.

Dean looked around and whispered, 'Looks like its show time.' Sam nodded.

Forcing down a lump in his throat they counted to three. Ignoring his hammering heartbeat he opened the door and the four of them charged in.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: **

Trin listened, 'Look.'

Lucien dragged away the large square of carpet from the floor and a large pentagram and symbols appeared. 'Don't look so worried. There will be no need for a human sacrifice.'

She smiled hoping that it didn't look as though she was scared.

'So when do you start?'

She stood and paced the circle she hoped she looked like she was appraising it. She checked the circle and gently scraped a section of the paint away near her boot.

She stood up and moved towards Lucien who had turned away while she was checking it. Stefan had disappeared so for the time being she was safe. The circle would simply look like it was whole unless you checked it properly for the small chip indentation at the edge. Rising she headed back towards the table.

'We start in five minutes. Near to midnight I think you know why?' She nodded.

Midnight was always a time when those sorts of spells took place. She stood closer to him staring at the book he had on the table. It was all in Latin and seriously heavy stuff. There was no mention of a blood sacrifice which she was thankful for because she was prime for that to happen to her.

'Well I am looking forward to your incantation.' Purring the words into his ear she felt him shiver next to her. 'I'll be listening to see if you get things wrong.' He laughed.

The room burst into life Stefan began to prepare the altar the book placed next to some candles at the four ends of the pentagram.

Watching them stand over their homemade altar and begin to chant the hair on her arms began to rise and she felt sick.

Lucien/ Julian picked up a knife and gently cut into the soft flesh of Julian's arm. The blood dripped slowly into the pentagram and she stood.

Realising that if she didn't do something soon although she had nicked the circle it would still be strong enough to work because of the blood. Checking the area she realised she would have no chance of stopping the exorcism before he hit twelve.

Muttering, 'Come on Sam. Where are you?'

Just as she said that the door burst open and the candles flickered.

'Here's Johnny!' Dean smirked, 'Sorry I just had to do that at least one time.'

Sam frowned. Trin turned and stared at them open mouthed. Suddenly she was weightless and a sharp white pain pierced her thigh and then she was flying across the room.

As she landed the room began to go dark and unfocused as she caught snatches of the scene. Dean squirted holy water across the room spraying Lucien and Stefan in its arch of spray. The room disappeared.

* * *

Sam grasped Lucien's collar punching him the trickle of blood from his lip felt warm against his hand. 'She's beautiful I can see why you fell for her,' Sam punched the smartass mouth one more time.

'You're going straight back to hell.' Lucien/Julian began to laugh. 'No you don't.'

Pouring the holy water into his throat the demon writhed, 'BOBBY!'

Bobby began the incantation adding in threads of Latin that would hold them in hell. The anger that writhed within Sam's body pushed past and he felt it pulse through his hands.

The demon inside the meat sack rocked and a small implosion occurred and the demon rippled out slowly but surely.

Nobody but Sam saw the life live the body he felt the anger begin to ebb as he pushed the body away from him. Bobby had also found a simple incantation to mix with the exorcism that always worked.

Holding them down the black smoke spewed from their mouths and their bodies twitched as it disappeared swirling down. Julian's body lay inert but he was still alive.

Forgetting all about him he rushed to Trin.

Pulling her into his arms he checked her pulse it was strong.

His hand stroked her face, 'Ok come on wakey wakey,' and as he did so he noticed the stain of blood on the wall.

His hand flew to her head and came away streaked with blood and his leg felt sticky too.

Touching her thigh his hand came away worse than the head wound, 'DEAN! She's bleeding.'

Pulling off his belt he tightened it around her thigh.

Picking her up in his strong arms he carried her down the stairs and out into the night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Tess sat in the car she'd been driving for an hour and finally Mary had fallen asleep. Checking her watch it said four am. 'Great timing Mary.'

Turning off the engine she sat still. Looking around her was the small town they lived in she smiled as she remembered the first day Dean and Sam had arrived and how she'd never looked at this place as small time or boring again just because of their presence there.

The garage she always had her car fixed at or "looked" at because Dean did a lot of the main work on the car had a large for sale sign stuck in the ground.

Reading it she decided to make a call. After all she was tired of her job. '_**AGAIN!' **_she thought as she sat there listening to the two children sleeping in the backseat and their slow even breathing.

She didn't feel like she belonged there with those normal people who had normal lives or whatever normal meant anyway and that was why she kept postponing the time she was supposed to go back to work.

Jotting down the number of the estate agent she looked at the building.

It had always done reasonably well and she knew business and Dean knew his cars even Sam knew a little.

They could run the business and they could still do the hunting as well. Tapping the steering wheel she knew she was probably just dreaming aloud and being impulsive but she had to know if they could do it.

For one she believed they could so why not try and see where they stood.

Nodding she resolved as soon as she got home she would call the number ask a few questions then call her Dad. Turning the key in the ignition she smiled Dean would be so surprised and shocked she'd thought of him.

Just as she was about to pull away her cell buzzed flipping it open she was surprised it said, '**DEAN.'**

'Hey,' the line cackled, 'you ok?' She heard Dean inhale and then exhale down the line, 'Dean?'

'Trin's been hurt,' she took a deep breath and then blew it out an almost perfect mimicked sound of Dean's, 'She's been knocked unconscious and has a few broken ribs as well as...'he took a deep breath and muttered, 'She's out cold but she's in hospital but other than that everything kind of went ok.'

Tess took another deep breath and then felt her eyes water, 'Dean I've known you long enough to realise when you are hiding something now give.'

He sighed and finally answered.

'She was stabbed ok. In the thigh she lost a lot of blood but Sam stopped it.' He imagined her sat taking in the news her blue eyes worried and her lower lip trembling. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms but he couldn't.

Suddenly her voice broke through their silent contemplation.

'I'm going to be on the next flight?' She positioned the phone against her ear and took the wheel, 'Don't even think about arguing I'm coming and that's final. I just need to take the kids' to Mum's and I'm on a flight.'

He heard the key turn in the ignition and the engine start of the car.

'I didn't want you to fly all this way. She'll be home before you can see that we have been gone.' Dean sighed, 'Baby you aren't serious are you?' He sighed exasperated.

'Don't baby me of course I'm serious.' Driving down the road heading towards her Mum and Dad's she slowed down slightly, 'I'll see you soon I'm dropping them both off now and going straight to the airport. Stop worrying ok?'

'Tessa,' he only ever called her Tessa when he was mad or concerned, 'I will never stop worrying about you. If you are intent on coming please text me your times. Don't forget I love you.'

'I love you too you big softy. I'll see you soon.' Hanging up she readied her mind.

* * *

She took the shortest route to her parent's house. Driving up the drive she stopped the car and hesitated then took a deep breath clapping her hands together softly she whispered, 'Ok let's do this.'

Opening the door she got out running to the door she knocked heavily against the frame.

The lights flickered on in the house so she rushed to get the children out of their car seats.

'Tess what's wrong?' Her Dad clattered out of the door, 'You ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine. But Trin isn't. Can you look after the kids?' His face was tired and bemused but he nodded and took John from her arms, 'I have to get to the airport so I've got to race and find my passport that's why I need to drop them off now.'

Bryan knew it was no good to try and ask too many questions. Tess had been like this since she was a teenager once she was set on doing something there was no time to ask anything much about it until she had resolved it and started doing or had already done.

Flipping on the lights they headed straight to the spare room.

Her Mum shot into the bedroom, 'Aww Tess they are still sleeping. What's going on?' Tess related all that she had to her Dad.

'Now you know why I have to go.' She stared at her Mum and Dad who both nodded, 'Sam and Dean need me. I have to be there for them and for Trin.' Her Mum hugged her.

'Of course you do. Look the children will be fine. We have keys to yours we can get supplies don't worry. Just get your passport and your tickets then get going. But call us as soon as you get there ok?'

Kissing them both and then the two children she nodded, 'Of course I will. I love you all.'

Running down the steps she left the house, 'Ok calm down Tessa. You can do this.'

Starting the car she drove to their home and rushed around finding things as well as calling for tickets.

Texting Dean quickly she smiled as he replied extremely fast, _**'I'll wait for you. Love you xx' **_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Trin slipped in and out of consciousness. She heard Sam speaking to her. His voice was soothing and she could hear his words of love and worry. She remembered the sharp white pain in her thigh and then the nothingness.

Her leg felt tired and sore and her ribs ached but her eyes stayed heavy and closed. The murmurings around her drifted in and out of her hearing she feared opening her eyes.

Was Lucien gone? Was Sam ok? Her baby how was she? Where was she? All of these questions whirled around in her mind until she couldn't stand it any longer.

Opening her eyes the room was dark and silent. She could hear quiet murmurings through the open door obviously from the nurse's station she thought as she struggled to sit up. The sheets crackled slightly and she winced.

Turning her head she could see Sam sat in the chair beside her bed. She leant towards him she gently reached out and touched his face. He shifted slightly and his hand brushed against hers lightly. His brow frowned in confusion or concentration she couldn't tell but eventually he opened his eyes and blinked slowly then a really large grin spread across his face.

'Hey.' He stood up and kissed her softly, 'I wondered when you would wake up you ok?'

Her voice scratched as she answered, 'Well I'm awake now.' He sat down on the bed holding her hands in his own.

'I thought I'd lost you.' She felt his lips against her hands.

'Never!' she whispered the words to him they sat staring at one another the silence echoing but the feelings strong between them, 'I've been thinking...,' she laughed, 'well I've not had a lot else to do have I really? But it's serious and it's about how things are going to have to change.'

Sam's face showed concern and worry, 'It's nothing to worry about honestly it's just I've decided to think about giving up hunting. I want to be free of all of that and well now my life is less complicated.'

He took a deep breath, 'Baby if you feel that way then do it. All that you ran from is over your safer.' He stroked her face, 'you can do whatever you want too I'll support you.' He kissed her hand again.

'Well I've decided I want to be a mother and a wife. I don't want to always be doing this. I want to be yours and I want to just I don't know...' she rubbed her eyes.

'This has just made me realise how much I have always wanted to do this and all that I did before was simply out of revenge and hatred.'

Sam nodded he knew how that felt he knew how that hatred could consume and blot out anything else, 'I'm over that now and all of it is passed I'm just looking forward to the future and nothing else.'

'You have made up your mind haven't you?' He brushed her hair from her face and smiled as she continued.

'Yeah I think I have.' She nodded because she realised that she had. As soon as she had walked into that warehouse she knew she was going to give it all up as soon as it was all ended and now it was she had no excuse not to.

'Well then we have more reason to celebrate then.' He kissed her again this time longer and more tenderly. 'You need to get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up.'

She nodded and closed her eyes realising he was right she was tired, 'I love you.'

'I love you too but shush just rest.' She could feel his hand stroking her hair and his voice lulling her deeper and deeper till she was asleep.

* * *

Tess had fallen asleep in the motel room waiting for Dean to get back with some food. She was glad she had been there to help Sam out. He'd worried about leaving Mary and then about leaving Trin. She'd told him that he was right to be there with his wife Mary was fine with her Mum and Dad. Finally she'd fallen asleep her stomach still rumbled as she dreamt.

'Tess?' she stirred at his soft voice and warm breath against her ear. He had climbed on the bed to reach across to talk to her, 'I've got pizza and garlic strips.'

Turning over she opened her eyes, 'Knew that would get you interested.'

Punching his shoulder she sat up and ran a hand through her hair, 'I was resting my eyes,' she said through a yawn.

Rolling his eyes he snorted into his coffee, 'Whatever I could hear you snoring from the hallway.'

She threw the pillow at him, 'You are such a jerk at time's it's unbelievable.'

Getting out of bed she headed over to the table and sank into the chair. Pulling her chair closer she ripped some of the garlic strip from the pile, 'Has Sam called you?' Dean nodded as he sat opposite her.

'Sam said that Trin had woken up and tomorrow the doctor will check her out and she's can probably go home.'

Tess smiled, 'Good news huh?' she nodded her mouth full.

'That is brilliant news.' She took a drink from the coke he'd also brought, 'Did he say anything else?'

'Yeah he did say that maybe we should go home early just in case they are here till the weekend,' Tess mulled it over as she chewed.

'Well we could do. I mean I take it you don't want to go on a plane by yourself?' he nodded and turned on his puppy dog eyes, 'aww poor baby.' Stuffing some pizza into her mouth she watched him with a grin on her face as she chewed.

'So on my way back here I also called and booked two seats we leave tomorrow morning.' Smiling she left her seat and he pulled her into his lap. Wrapping both arms around her he felt her lips warm against his cheek.

'You are so clever.' Kissing him softly she ran her hand through his hair.

She straddled him feeling his warm hands pressed against her back pushing her shirt up towards her head she felt his lips against her neck and them moving down to her collar bone where he gently kissed and sucked. She pushed her hands up his chest feeling his shirt crinkle and roll up till it was over his head.

She felt his hands undoing her jeans his then easing inside. Kissing his neck she whispered into his ear, 'Can we go to the bed?' Before the sentence had finished she was scooped up and carried to the bed.

His lips caressed her stomach and she arched into him. Her jeans were tugged off in one swift movement and soon Dean was pinning her down. His body was warm and soft her hands travelled down his back savouring every single contour. Dean's back alone was an orgasm inducing entity in its own right. She shuddered with excitement and anticipation as her hands made another pass. She was so wet for him the ache was almost excruciating.

Suddenly she didn't need to wait anymore. Dean was inside her the final piece of the jigsaw fitted them together perfectly. Smiling at her they began their normal pace she gasped as he pulled himself almost out of her then plunging back inside.

Her climax began to pool and mount. She dug her fingers into his back as she arched into him shouting out his name as the world blurred from view. Dean came shortly after her trembling as his orgasm finished. Their breathing was still deep as he pulled her into his arms.

'I love you,' Dean whispered into her ear.

'Love you too.' She snuggled into his muscular arms, 'I can't wait to get back home.'

'Me either. It seems as though we have been away for so long.' She nodded and smirked as she heard her hair brushing against the pillow.

Turning over to face him she smiled and kissed him fiercely on the lips she touched his chest with her hand and then it slowly moved in a downwards direction.

Dean crinkled his brow, 'What are you doing?'

'Well I was erm...' she kissed him and moved closer towards him, 'That we could erm...'

'Oh I got you.' Pulling her body closer and hooking her leg he kissed her then pulled away, 'You should just have said.'

Just as he entered her filling her instantly she gasped. They collapsed into one another and savoured their time alone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Days ran fast and they were soon back home. Trin was recovering her body still ached but it was her mind that was still healing.

Sam was acting strange but he was attentive.

Mary was beautiful and growing each day. Trin immersed herself in Mary and Sam and the things she'd seen and felt the past few weeks totally disappeared and a feeling of calm and love took the place of hate and revenge.

The only thing she had problem with was the fact that Sam had been dreaming and he made noises in his sleep talking about the light went out of someone's eyes.

He'd also been immersing himself in books. He came to bed as soon as she was asleep and seemed distant. Deciding she needed to know what it was all about she waited for him to wake up and while she dressed Mary she watched him. He stretched and moved turning over onto his back.

'Hey!' he whispered as he brushed the hair from his eyes. She smiled and looked at his body. Gulping down a feeling of lust she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Hey,' she took a deep breath and carried on, 'I've been meaning to ask. What's going on in your head?' His eyes showed a flicker of confusion.

'Well I was just having a dream about Dean and a giant pizza but that's kind been replaced by you asking "what could be going on in your head" and why you think something is going on in mine,' He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, 'What do you mean?'

'Well I was wondering what you meant about the light going out of their eyes?' Sam looked away, 'See I knew something was wrong! Now spill!' He sighed.

Crossing the room she sat down on the bed next to him cradling Mary in her arms.

'The other day I just did something I'd never done before. I touched that demon and something happened.'

She stared at him with confusion, 'I touched that demon and he said something that made me mad and there was a mini explosion inside him.'

She waited for him to carry on, 'It was like when Dean used the colt the demon exited because it was killed I helped exorcise that demon as well as Bobby's incantation. All I did was touch him. I felt the rage rip through me but it surged straight into that demon. I don't know if he was just exorcised or what happened.'

Trin looked at him and he could see she was thinking. He suppressed a shudder watching her as she shifted Mary in her arms. She didn't know what to say so she decided it was best to be left as it was.

'Sam whatever happened that night all I can say is it's over.'

Holding Mary closer to her she turned his face towards her so he could see how confident she was that finally it was true and they were safe and that it was all in the past, 'Us three we are safe. No more secrets and no more skeletons in our closets I should hope for either of us.' He nodded.

'I love you so much.'

'I love you too and this is forever ok?' Nodding she felt his arm wrap around the two of them.

* * *

Tess was happy and excited as well as nervous she hadn't told Dean about the garage. All of the paper work had gone through and she had told Trin who had told Sam. She was taking Dean to see it that afternoon.

'Ok your hiding something,' she hadn't heard Dean come into the kitchen and she turned covering the paper underneath her bum as she leapt onto the side.

'Hiding what?' she hoped her face wasn't flushed but she knew that it was. There was no hiding it or hiding anything from Dean.

'Every time I come into a room everyone clams up.'

She reached for him and soon found his body pressed against her thighs, 'You know what? I always worry when people do that.' His green eyes held her blue one's and she smiled.

'You don't have to worry it's nothing,' she ran her hands through his hair breathing in the smell of Dean, 'I promise I just have something to give you,' his green eyes sparkled mischievously she rolled her eyes, 'Not that!' She giggled, 'It's probably worth some serious repayment so keep whatever you are thinking right there.'

She tapped the side of his head.

He nuzzled against her neck inhaling her floral perfume, 'Well if you let me know what it is then I'll try and think of some way I could repay you.'

Pulling him closer she wrapped her legs around him feeling his warm breath against her neck instantly she felt her heart begin to beat faster. He gently nipped her neck and she gasped softly.

'Well I think I'd better tell you then.'

His deep chuckle sent trembles along her throat and as he pulled away his green eyes winked with that sparkle she loved, 'Look it's something I've been thinking about for a long time. I mean us going into a business together I've been thinking about leaving well now I have so that settles that.'

He looked shocked.

'Ok I should have mentioned that I'd left my job _**again **_and I guess you are a little miffed at me for keeping it secret but I'm sure once you hear what I have to say and see what I have to show you then all of it will be forgotten.'

Flashing him the smile that nearly always won him over she pulled his mouth towards her own.

Kissing him softly she felt him respond his lips soft against hers pulling apart he whispered,

'This better be worth it. Now that I know you have given up your job I'm a little no actually I'm a lot worried about what exactly your big surprise is.'

'I've told you before you don't need to worry it's all good I promise.'

She felt Dean's arms snake around her to pull her off the side. Their lips met and his hand slipped up under her shirt softly touching her back pressing her closer to him as he kissed her throat she gasped and said without much conviction in her voice, 'We had better get going.'

His head sagged against her chest and he moaned, 'Ok.'

She kissed him softly took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

'Let's go get John.' Winking at him she headed to their sons room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: **

Dean gunned the engine and tapped the wheel before he turned to Tess, 'Ok we are heading out of town so erm we are either leaving town to go elsewhere or you're just taking me on a magical mystery tour?'

Rolling her eyes she ignored him.

'Turn left.' Dean obeyed his eyes left the road and she felt them resting on her.

'What?' She laughed then pointed to the garage, 'What you think that rattle is something to worry about?' His face looked serious.

She rolled her eyes again and sighed, 'No Dean. You can fix that yourself but how about doing it with some better tools.'

His face showed confusion at those words, 'Dean we brought this place. You and I. This is ours. All of it. Well apart from Sam and Trin's share. '

Dean's face was a picture. He looked utterly bemused and shocked.

'Wow!' he stopped the car and stared at the garage and then her, 'you brought this place for us?' She nodded feeling him move closer to her she carried on.

'Well it's mostly for you. I mean you can work on cars. Sam and I will deal with the business side and Trin can do whatever. We will also have three permanent mechanics because I guessed you guys will probably want to carry on the hunts so business can't exactly just stop.'

She was about to continue but Dean grabbed her and kissed her. It was a deep and sensuous kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against her own.

'Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. I mean Sam always tried but this...' He was honestly tongue tied.

'I'm sorry. I should have told you. I should have taken you here before got your impression of the place first thing but it just called out to me.' Nodding his hand rested on the door handle Tess made the decision for him. Getting out of the car she smiled as he eventually followed her out of the car. 'Let's do this together.'

John's arm flung around her neck as he was carried from the car into the building he had been busy nattering away in the back of the car as they walked towards the building he pointed back towards their car, 'Imp..ala.' Tess stared at her son in amazement.

Dean stopped his face smirking as he said, 'Did he just say what I thought he just said?' Tess nodded her face wild with excitement, 'Wow my son said his first word.'

Dean laughed as John chattered away absentmindedly to himself pointing at cars and tyres.

'Well of all the things to say his first word is one of your favourite things. Have you been teaching him that?' Dean shook his head the tell tale smirk on his face said it all. He had been teaching John things and he'd finally got him to say impala after all the time he spent saying it.

'That's my boy.' John smiled widely and wiggled his fingers in a wave at them both.

Tess sighed, 'Thank God it's nothing worse.'

Dean laughed; He could imagine there could be worse words John could have come out with.

The office door opened and a tall man with dark black hair who moved towards them, 'Ahh Mrs Winchester. This must be your husband,' taking Dean by the hand he smiled and said, 'I'm Ryan Morgan. I've already met your wife well come on in and survey your new property.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

As Dean wandered around the garage he smelt the petrol and the gas from the pumps.

Tess watched him touching things and rubbing his chin while he thought. He liked the place.

The smell of it and most importantly he loved how the place encouraged well hidden memories of his Dad working hard as a mechanic in Lawrence. Dean would watch him working on weekends before everything in his world had changed.

He'd always wanted to follow in his Father's footsteps and be a mechanic he never realised that he had followed them almost full circle. He was a husband, a hunter a father and now a mechanic. He owned his own business.

That was just weird.

He stroked his chin and stared at the floor.

'So what do you think?' He heard Tess whisper.

Turning to face her he smiled. Seeing her standing there with her big blue eyes unsure and wary about his reaction made him move towards her.

He loved the way she stood with her arms folded and how she self consciously messed with her hair when she was nervous. 'Well! All I can say is that I want this to work so bad.'

Her face lit up and she flushed.

'I so needed to hear you say it.'

Dean smirked, 'You are the only one who has ever believed we could do something like this.'

She shook her head, 'No Dean not just in us but I believe in you.' His eyes filled with tears. 'I have always believed in you.'

He folded her into his body she was so close she could hear his heartbeat.

She carried on, 'Dean you are more than just a hunter. You are a brilliant husband a wonderful father and you deserve to have a chance. That's why I did all of these things Dean. '

She knew that Dean was near to tears. His beautiful green eyes that moved her no matter what expression they contained within their depths.

'I think we can do this. No we will do it.' Tess nodded and her hair scratched against his chin. 'I've just realised I am more than just a hunter.'

Pulling away just to look into his eyes and smiled, 'Well I always knew really but I didn't fully appreciate that fact till this moment.'

She kissed him. First his eyes so she could taste the salt from his tears on her tongue, she kissed his nose and finally his mouth. He responded instantaneously by pressing her up against the wall.

'I'm serious we have to take this home.'

Tess nodded her big eyes were wide with lust. Looking around she giggled slightly, 'It's the oil and petrol that does it for you isn't it?'

Dean nodded his lips curling into a wicked grin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: **

Tess smiled as Dean's arms wrapped around her body. She'd undressed John and put him to bed.

Dean had been talking to Sam about the garage and they were making plans so Tess had taken a glass of wine into the garden but she was still feeling the need and desire for Dean coursing through her veins.

Feeling his body close to her own tipped her over the edge.

His lips nuzzled against her neck and she shivered. 'God you smell good.'

The whispered words lapped against her neck their warmth spread across her body and made her weak at the knees so she turned to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.

Scooping her up into his arms he carried her to their bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot. He placed her on the bed and she watched him pull his shirt over his head. His perfect torso was exposed. He moved towards her taking her in devouring her with his eyes. Slipping her shirt over her head his lips found hers.

He pressed her down into the mattress. His hands slowly lingered on her breasts making them stiffen and harden beneath his touch she moaned softly.

She felt the need for him to be inside her so she pressed her body against his. Her hand pressed the small of his back and trailed higher to finally rest at the nape of his neck. She wrapped her legs around him feeling him slowly enter her and she tightened around him.

He was so gentle she caressed his neck feeling his lips against hers as they found a delicious rhythm. Desire rose as the warmth spread between her legs Dean moaned softly as they pumped faster into one another.

Pressing his head into her neck he squeezed his eyes closed as he felt her orgasm edging closer as well as his own. Her orgasm mounted and as she came she dug her nails into his back just as he released himself inside of her.

She cried out his name as the world blurred and the warm feeling washed over her and she felt him shudder as he came deep within her.

Their breathing was still irregular as he held her close to him. Tess slowly caressed his neck feeling the sweat on his hair and on his back. 'Wow,' he whispered.

She nodded her hair scratched against the pillow. She felt the warmth of his body against her and her eyes began to close. 'Hey don't you go to sleep.'

She smirked as she opened her eyes finding his face closer to her own, 'I was just resting my eyes.'

He snorted pulling her closer to his chest. Wrapping her legs around his they lay there entwined.

'Thank you.' His hand was stroking her hair and she tilted her head up to look at him.

'Why?' She cocked her head to one side and looked bemused.

'For believing in me.'

His face showed how shy he was. Reaching up to hold his face she turned it so he could look at her.

His eyes looked beautiful in the fading light he gently kissed her palm as it caressed a line down his face.

'I'll always believe in you Dean. I love you and I'm always going to believe in you.'

'I love you too.'

They lay there together watching the final rays of the sun disappear. Their whole life was stretching out before them and in those final moments before they fell asleep they snuggled into one another talking and planning.

Tess broke the silence first, 'I was thinking the garage should have a new name.'

Dean's eye brow raised as he thought about it, 'To what?'

'To Winchester autos or garage something like that. All I know is you should name it after you and Sam. Give it a proper name rather than what it was called before. It is a family business after all.'

Dean thought about it and smiled into the darkness, 'You know Mrs Winchester,' his hand slipped lower and lower and he whispered into her ear as he gently nudged her legs apart, 'that's another fantastic idea. Have I ever told you that you are amazing?' He pulled her towards him.

She thought about her answer as her heart began to pulse faster and her breathing became faster, 'I think those words may have passed your lips once or twice before yes.

How about you show rather than just tell me how amazing you can be huh?' He smiled down at her then gently kissed her while the night finally swallowed them up.


End file.
